


Somber Skies

by Cheeky_monkey, Jay2Noir



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, BB9, Droids, F/M, Force-Sensitive Reader, Hux is afraid of germs, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Loss of Innocence, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Purity Kink, Returning to the Force, Tag As I Go, Weather Control, innocence kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky_monkey/pseuds/Cheeky_monkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay2Noir/pseuds/Jay2Noir
Summary: A being, handcrafted using the Force has been created. Kept in a cage under her master and creator's throne, she has her life, energy, and her powers slowly drained from her, feeding the man she once called her father and making him more powerful than he ever would be.One day he is killed, cut in half by his own apprentice, and she starts getting her energy back once again. But she's still locked up, doomed to die of starvation and loneliness. Will someone one come to her rescue?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A collaboration between Jay2Noir and Cheeky_monkey has been born. Her storyline and my writing coming together to form an awesome fic.  
> This is post TLJ and will contain spoilers, be forewarned!

The General stepped angrily down the hallways of his most prized possession: his star destroyer The Finalizer. He had several reasons to be angry; his nemesis had just crowned himself the New Supreme Leader of The First Order and was now ordering him around as if they weren't on an even playing field before hand, he hadn't exterminated all of the Resistamce like he wanted to when he had them so close in his grasp, and finally, what was upsetting him the most, this was the third time this week he had gotten a report of a strange puddle of water seeping out from the Supreme Leader's throne room.    
His matinence team couldn't seem to fix the problem, he just didn't understand how hard it must have been to find the pipe in the wall that was leaking and plug it. He decided to go against Ren's orders and find the problem himself, it couldn't have been that difficult to follow the water to its source and fix it. Ren had banned everyone from that room except for him and his guards over four weeks ago when he first crowned himself the new Supreme Leader, he treated it like his own personal quarters now and it made Hux snarl. He should have been the new Supreme Leader, not that tantrum throwing, over emotional man child.   
He saw the puddle when he was feet away from the door, a big puddle that was at least 3 feet in diameter and ran under the two large doors. As he got closer he rolled his eyes, this was a whole lot of water for an issue that couldn't be fixed. He splashed his toe in it, sweeping it under the door with his boot and watching it flow back out quickly before deciding to enter. He punched in his code knowing Ren would find out sooner rather than later that Hux went against his will, but it didn't matter. This was his ship, if no one else would fix it then he would have to fix it himself.

  
He opened the door and was met with an eerily empty room. Snoke usually kept this room at least somewhat warm, warm enough that his regular uniform would keep him partially comfortable and he could stand for the entire duration of Snoke's speeches. Kylo Ren kept the room as cold as his heart; Hux's breath was visible as he took the first steps down the stream, he wondered how Ren could stand living in such cold conditions.   
He looked up and noticed the water was coming from under the throne, he was puzzled. Was the throne built upon a pipe? A small water fountain perhaps? He didn't know, and even those two explanations didn't answer why there was such a huge rivulet of water. He started taking steps toward the throne when he heard an extremely strange noise. It sounded of thunder, the quietest burst of thunder he had ever heard. The noise came from behind the throne, it was just as puzzling as the water that sat at his feet. He shrugged off the noise, bending down and dipping his finger in the water to see if he could identify what kind of liquid it was. It was warm, smelled of rain and earth. He thought it was odd, only planets with a lot of greenery and natural weather produced water of this scent. Here on the Finalizer everything was man made, nothing on the ship was natural at all. 

  
Before he could take another step he heard the whispering thunder one more time, then suddenly the floor beneath the throne began to dry. His eyes grew wide in complete disbelief as, foot by foot, the stream dried, seemingly evaporating in front of his eyes. The end of the stream got closer and closer before stopping in the form of an apple sized puddle right in front of his toe. He took a step away from it, he didn't know what kind of sorcery was controlling this water, making it disappear and stay liquefied in such a cold room instead of turning to a solid. 

  
Hux couldn't contain his horror, however when the drop created a spout in the air, as if a smaller drop had fell into it, and then jumped onto the toe of his boot. He hollered, jumped back and nearly fell over trying to avoid the jumping water. For all he knew this could be some sort of force trap set up by Ren to kill him somehow. He shook his leg, trying his hardest to rid himself of the magical droplet. When he realized the water was stuck, simply gyrating to the frantic rhythm of his foot, he stopped to observe it. He was 100 percent sure it wasn't just regular old rain, it was something more sinister than rain.   
He set his foot down firmly on the floor and then watched as the droplet slid off of his boot, leaving no slick path in its wake. His eyes followed it as it ran in circles in front of him, then quickly darted out away toward the large throne.   
He looked up just in time to see it swim under the left side of the throne, then that was the end of it. The rest of the floor was dry as a desert. Hux blinked a few times, then simply shook his head, fully understanding now why none of his maintenance men could find the issue; it was supernatural.   
He decided he would send out a message to the matinence team to ignore all future reports about a leak under the Supreme Leader's door, it would be up to Ren to figure it out and fix the issue. 

Just as he began to turn he caught something suspicious out of the corner of his eye. Something small, something that stood out in color from the all black throne arm. Something wiggly and human like, something that didn't belong  _inside_ of a throne. He had a good idea as to what the strange thing was, but he didn't want to believe it. He contemplated just turning around and leaving, but his curiosity got the better of him, he had to know if he was just imagining it or if there was really an arm sticking up out of the arm of the Supreme Leader's throne. 

He turned slowly and then instantly felt sick as it was true, he was staring at a small arm stick straight up out of the arm of the chair, feeling its way around the surface as if it was looking for something. Hux felt as if he was going to get sick, there was  _somebody_ being held captive under Ren's throne. He wasn't sure what to do, whether he'd just leave the room and leave the person for Ren to take care of or if he'd go and help them. After all, he might just be late to the party and everyone knew about the person being held captive under the throne, maybe it was Ren's personal slave that he wanted no one to know about. Hux shook his head quickly, willing the shivers and goosebumps in his skin away. It wasn't worth the fight, whoever was under that throne would be getting no help from him. He turned around, ready to walk out of the throne room and never come back, now he understood fully why Ren had banned every person from his personal space.

_Don't go!_

As if everything that just went down in that room wasn't strange enough for Hux, now there were whispers in his mind. Whispers that were begging him not to leave the room he wasn't even allowed to enter in the first place. They were familliar feeling, Ren has sometimes spoken in his head from time to time, it always left him feeling icy and a bit empty on the inside once he pulled out of his mind. Personally, Hux found it to be annoying. The fact that Kylo could pry into anybody's mind at any given time without their permission was invasive and rude.

But the person speaking into his mind wasn't Ren, they still left a chill in his skin as Ren usually did but the voice sounded to be female. The only female Force user Hux had known of was the scavenger girl that had beat the First Order twice now. His stomach twisted in knots as he realized that the person that's being held captive under the chair was likely her. Ren had found time in his busy schedule to capture her, to put her in her place and to seek revenge for all of the suffering she put the entire Order through! 

Hux smiled as he said her name out loud with a snarl. He wanted to see the woman, see her suffering as she sat in the dark, wanted to mock her and just toy with her, to show her who was the big bad boss now. His boots clicked on the ground with every proud step he took toward the chair, his hands wound tightly behind his back as he thought about what he was going to say to the girl once he laid his bright blue eyes on her. "So, scavenger, we meet again." Would be nice, evil, and would likely put her into a frenzy just like he wanted. But it was a little cliche, maybe "Not so tough anymore?" Would be better? He shook his head, opting for the first phrase instead as he walked up to the throne. 

The hand retreated back to where it came when he finally had closed the gap between himself and the chair. Now he was in a conundrum, how does one release this person? There didn't seem to be any locks or mechanisms to unlock a cage, nor was there any signs of a cage. Even the hole her arm came out of was now cloaked, a film to resemble the rest of the chair now taking the place of her arm. His orange browns knit down in confusion and slight defeat, if he couldn't figure out how to release her then he would have no way to taunt her. He huffed, it was a childish thing to do anyway, he had more important business to be attending to.

_On the other side of the chair, there's a button._

The whispering voice rang in his ears again, bringing his attention to the other side of the throne. He thought it was cute, Rey helping him free her from her confines. She probably was thinking of him as a hero. Hux's smile returned once again as he crossed the seat of the throne, gleefully seeking out the button that sat on the side of the chair so Ren couldn't accidentally set her free by resting his right arm on the arm rest. It was a small black button the size of a grape, someone would have had to walked over to it to press it, there was no way Kylo could have reached over to the other side of the chair to activate it. 

Hux unholstered his blaster, ready to shoot Rey if she ran when he temporarily freed her. He'd kill her if he had to, the woman did not deserve to live outside of her cage. He took a breath, let a warm, happy smile grow on his face before using a gloved finger to press and hold the button. From the other side of the chair was a mechanical noise, smoke was released into the air and a nearly invisible panel released from the front of the throne. It slid up and as it did Hux' heart began to race. This was it, this was when he'd get to face the woman that had made his life a living hell for the longest time.

He took the five steps over to where the chair was moving, the steam moving around his head and causing him to cough ever so slightly. He held it in, it would make him look weak in front of his enemy. As it cleared he could see that behind that panel was actually a cage, and from in between the bars sat an arm. A proud grin settled on his lips, this was going to be oh so good for him. 

Once the smoke cleared he started his line. "So scavenger," He said, his voice dripping with pride. He squatted down to get an even better view of the girl as he continued his prepared speech. "We meet--" He had quickly cut himself off once the smoke truly cleared and the girl had moved her whole body out of the shadows of her confines. His jaw fell open, his eyes widenend and his skin broke out in goosebumps once again. Rey wasn't sitting in front of him like he thought she would, it was someone else.

A broken down, dirty and dangerously thin woman sat sprawled out in a dirty cage that reeked of feces and urine. She had stark, bright white hair that was ratty, matted, and uneven. She had next to no muscle mass, her skin was so pale he thought he could almost see her bones that sat easily poking out of her skin. She weakly picked up her head to look at him, the vertebrae in her neck popping three or four times. Her eyes were like somber skies that were a window into her empty soul, squinting as the light from the hallway shone into her once pitch black cage. Her lips were beyond chapped, cracked and bleeding as her mouth opened upon seeing the General. Hux was disgusted, afraid, and emotional.

_Help me. Please help me._

She spoke into his head one last time before passing out completely onto the floor of her cage, her head hitting the metal with a bone crunching thud. Hux couldn't hide the shock on his face, his breathing had picked up as he looked terrifyingly behind himself to see if anyone had found him. He had to get this woman help, he didn't know who she was or why Kylo was keeping her locked up, but she needed his help. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hux absolutely had no idea what he should be doing. The girl sat in front of him, desperate for his help but he had no idea how to proceed. Hux was punctual man, lifting the girl into his arms would guarantee that his deep cleaned, finely pressed General's uniform would be ruined. Between the built up dirt, various bodily fluids, and old food that stained her body, he would have to put in an order for a new uniform. He couldn't call for help because he didn't want anyone to know about what he had stumbled upon, fearing the girl would be compromised more than she currently was. Hux could be sadistic, cruel when he needed to be but only to beings that he considered to be a threat. This girl was the furthest from a threat she could get from Hux, she was deserving of his kindness and helpfulness.

"What's happened to you?" Hux asked, unable to say anything else to her. He was at a loss for words, his options still tumbling around in his head like debris in a tornado, he was stalling.

_My father, he hasn't fed or cleaned me in quite some time. Please, would you just get me some food?_

Hux now realized the girl was speaking in his head, refusing to use her vocal chords. Each time her soft, fragile voice would play upon his ears he would shiver, by now he was definitely sure she had use of the Force, he just didn't know why she was choosing to speak only in his head.

"Food? Woman, you need more than food. You need, you need medical attention!" Hux took another frantic look around, completely unsure of what to do. He had to get this woman help somehow, he just wasn't sure how.

He pulled out his datapad and immediately started typing away to his personal assistant, requesting that a wheelchair be brought to the throne room and left outside the door. He also requested that the back hallways to Hux's personal living quarters be completely cleared. He knew he couldn't take the risk of leaving her in medbay, too many doctors and nurses that he didn't trust to even look at him worked there. He had hired a personal doctor as well as a personal nurse that saw and treated absolutely nobody but him. They were sworn to secrecy, doctor-patient confidentiality that was also taken with a blood oath specifically for him.  They were the only two people he trusted to keep this girl a secret.

He sent the message and looked back down at the girl. Sure, he had a plan to get her treated for what obviously ailed her, but what would he do after that, after the medics left the two of them alone? He couldn't keep her around, but he wasn't so sure about releasing her as well. He would have to find out more about her first, where she is from and who she knew. Maybe once she was healed he could drop her off at her home planet, back at her family from where she came. He had to keep her out from under the eyes of Kylo, he knew that Ren likely knew about the girl, Hux was almost 100 percent sure he was the one who put her there. He wanted to smite him, free the girl without him knowing to make him angry. He didn't deserve her with how abusive he was, to his staff and over his power. He wanted to help the girl get out of the First Order as best as he could.

After requesting his medical team to meet him at his quarters he took one last look down at the girl, truly wondering what her sad story was. "I'm getting you medical help, I need you to crawl out of there." He said, it was the next logical step to making it to his end goal of setting her free. By now the girl had gone back to resting her head onto the floor, she seemed to be ignoring him while he tried to let her know his plans, something hat Hux wasn't too appreciative of. "Did you hear me, girl? I'm trying to help you, you need to bring yourself out of that cage?" He didn't hide the irritation in his voice, he thought that if he was now going out of his way, risking his reputation to get her to safety the least she could do was obey his simple orders.

_I can't._

 Hux's eyebrows shot up, by now he was just completely annoyed with the girl, her defiance and unwillingness to speak with her mouth made Hux start to second guess his willingness to help her. "Why do you keep speaking in my head? Use your words girl, it's only polite." He said to her in a harsh tone. 

_I can't do that either._

She answered back to him. "Why not?" He squinted, not fully believing the sickly looking woman that sat down in front of him, her face pressed into the cold concrete that was the floor of her cage. In the back of his mind something was telling him that this was all a ploy, a trap set by Ren so that he could belittle or get one over on him somehow. He hated that man, hated that he forced his way into the Supreme Leader's position when Hux was better at calculating, leading, and controlling his emotions. He deserved that spot, not Ren! Should this be a set up and Kylo was about to make a fool out of him it would probably just kill Hux, his cheeks would end up turning redder than his hair in anger. However, what the girl said next chilled Hux to the bone, making him believe wholeheartedly that she was telling the truth and that she wasn't a pawn set up by Ren to trick him.

_My father, he took my voice from me as well as my strength. I haven't had anything to eat in such a long time, I cannot move._

Just as the words finished whispering in his mind his datapad vibrated, a message from his personal assistant indicated the wheelchair he requested had been delivered. He waited a few seconds before going to retrieve it, making sure no one else was around before pulling it in through the smallest crack in the door. He wanted to ask who she was referring to as "her father," she and Ren seemed too close in age for him to have fathered her and, as far as he knew, The Supreme Leader had no children. Maybe someone else was keeping her here, one of the older Lieutenants or servicemen decided to lock their daughter up under Snoke's chair, taking her voice so that she would make no noise and not be found. It was cruel, the girl could not have been older than 25 years old, this was no way for anyone to live.

"Alright, it's time to go girl. Get on up and into this chair." He said, locking the wheelchair and taking one more cautionary look behind him. 

_Forgive me, Hux, I cannot move._

Hux's lips parted slightly as his own name fluttered around his head in her beautiful voice. "How did--" Hux began to shout at her, but he cut himself off, quickly realizing shouting would not help the situation, would not bring him answers faster, and would likely only scare the poor girl even more. He cleared his throat as he regained his poise and calm posture, toning down his voice to speak in a more civilized manner to her. "How do you know my name?"

_My father told me about you before he left, the man with the bright orange hair, Hux. You're not evil like the other man is._

Hux felt a wave of nausea flow through him, he could only think of one person that would tell her about him, and that was Snoke. The other man she was referring to must have been Ren, he was the most evil, obnoxious, and selfish man in the Order. Although Hux had more questions that were begging to be answered by this woman, he decided it was more important for him to get her out of that cage and into the wheelchair so he could transfer her to his team of healthcare professionals. 

He asked her once again to stand and sit herself in the chair, but she did nothing. Hux was losing time, but it still unnerved him to think he'd have to touch her when she was so unclean. Granted he knew it wasn't her fault, it was the fault of whoever kept her locked in this cage, but it didn't stop Hux from becoming quite ill. He was a punctual man, suffering slightly from OCD he wanted complete control over everything in his life. Everything in his sight had to be neat, clean, and organized, just seeing this disheveled woman gave him severe anxiety.

But he did it anyway, for the girl. Bending at his waist slowly he got down to the girl's level, slipping his palm under her chin to lift her head back up. "Okay, I'm going to pick you up now." He said, more so as a way to coach and prepare himself for the task he was about to perform. She could do nothing else but blink at him, he took it as permission to begin moving her. He grasped her by the armpits and dragged her out of the dark cage and into the lit room. Inch by inch he dragged her body along the floor, he soon saw that she was dressed in nothing but a white torn up bra and fading black leather shorts. She had no socks or shoes, the poor girl must have been freezing every day she had to suffer in the prison. Hux then walked around behind her and grasped her under her armpits, hoisting her up so that she was in a sitting position on her knees. Her head sagged down as she began to topple over forward, she threw out her hands as to steady herself, and as she did Hux wasted no time in firmly grasping her by her hips and lifting her into the air.

She weighed next to nothing. Hux had carried blaster rifles that weighed more than she had. hux tried to ignore the fact that her entire back was now flush with his chest as he simply plopped her in the wheelchair, pushing on her shoulders and holding her there as best as he could so she wouldn't fall over. "Try and lean back, I don't want you to fall." He said to her. She obeyed him as best as she could, throwing her head back as Hux adjusted the stirrups of the chair and set her feet in them. Without looking back Hux was off, trusting that his assistant was able to clear and block off the hallways so that no one would see him rushing a helpless girl down the hallways of his ship

  
  


Just as he ordered his personal doctor and his nurse were waiting for him at his home, they had already set up the equipment they thought they'd need based on Hux's description of the girl. They even had a portable examination table set up in the middle of his minimalist living room, right in between the TV stand and the white leather couch. "This the girl?" His nurse said, removing the stethoscope from around her neck. Hux thought it was an extremely idiotic question, of course this was the bone thin, malnourished, dirty, and near dead female that Hux messaged them about earlier. What were they expecting? Her to come walking through the front door hours later?

Hux shrugged it off, instead simply nodding his head and parking the girl next to the examination table for the doctors to take care of. He went upstairs, ready to shed his contaminated clothing and spend an hour or two in his personal bacta tank, ridding himself of the germs that he felt the girl had carried and transferred to him. Before he stripped down and hopped in, however, he took the time to order a brand new uniform. He wanted every single piece of his new uniform to be taken and disposed of, he would have felt much better with a new one.

After spending an hour and a half in his bacta tank Hux felt rejuvenated, clean, and content. He had hoped the doctors would have taken care of the girl and fixed as much as they could while he rested himself. Then maybe he could spend the rest of the afternoon getting to know her and where she came from so he could make arrangments to drop her off. He was sure that, between Ren being angry he didn't have his slave girl and her being happy to not be in a cage anymore, he had done the right thing and she'd be thanking him, at the end of the day when she was released. This could be his good deed of the year, he thought to himself as he dressed in a simple white shirt and some grey sweat pants. Once he was satisfied with his looks he decided to head downstairs to check on the girl's progress. 

He was horrified to see the girl unconscious, blissfully sleeping away on his rich white leather couch. The doctor and nurse sat at his kitchen bar on his barstools taking notes and typing away on their datapads. Hux was livid, he had just gotten over his fear of the unknowns the girl had passed to him only to see that she was now sitting in the same clothes on his couch, as far as he knew he might as well have gotten rid of the entire couch! He did appreciate the fact that the nurse did try and scrub the dirt and grime from her pale skin, but she was still lying there in her filthy clothes!

Hux regained control of his voice, cleared his throat to announce his return to his living room. The medical pair turned their heads toward him and smiled in perfect succession. "General, welcome back!"

"Doctor, why is this woman asleep on my couch?" He asked angrily, not afraid to hide the look of displeasure on his face. "Well, General. I have good news and bad news pertaining to the woman. Which would you like to hear first?" His hard scowl never broke as he looked to his right at the now peaceful woman, figuring he'd hear the good news last hoping it would make up for the fact that he saw his couch as a breeding ground for all types of microbes that he didn't know about.

"Bad news first." He said, the doctor smiled in reply, pulling up the notes he had taken on the girl as he did. "Well, as you can tell the girl is  _extremely_ malnourished. Her muscle mass to body fat ratio was off by quite a lot, having very little muscle mass and next to no fat. I know you had plans of releasing her within the next few hours but she's not going to be able to stand, especially if she's spent the majority of her life in a cage, which is what it seems like." The doctor said as he began sifting through some digital pages on his tablet. His smile quickly disappeared from his face as he went on to explain his evaluation to the General. 

"Her skeletal system is very abnormal, it seems she's spent quite a long time in a squatting or sitting position, her legs are very weak from not being used as often as her arms and neck. She was also lacking in vitamin D which has probably put her in a lot of pain as well as decreased her bone density. She's going to need a lot of time to heal before she can be on her own. I'd recommend housing her in the medical ward for an extended period of time where she'll always have a team of doctors and nurses at her side to help aid her in becoming healthy once again."

Hux's eyebrows shot up as he took in what the doctor had said to him, half of which he didn't understand. What he did understand, however, was the fact that the girl would not be going anywhere anytime soon. That put him at such great risk, he didn't want to take the doctor's advice and check her into the on-site hospital, that would bring too much attention to her and his intentions and could land him in a lot of trouble. He sighed as he came to the realization that he'd have to let her heal in his home if he wanted his good deed to play out the way he wanted it to.

"How long will that take, do you presume?" He said with a long sigh to try and rid himself of his qualms. The doctor shrugged, sauntering over to the girl and brushing her hair out of her face and just observing her. "It's hard to tell. It depends on how well she takes her medications and sticks to the diet we've prescribed to her. Maybe a month at the earliest, three to four months at the latest." 

Hux's eyes opened and closed in shock. "Three months? She has to stick around for three months?"

"It's about how long her healing will take, yes. That's not to say it's going to take her three months to be able to walk around and take care of herself, but that's when it would be safe for you to leave her on her own." Hux pursed his lips.  _Three months_. Could he live with this unknown woman for three months?

"What's the good news?" The doctor looked up at Hux, revealing a huge, proud grin on his face as he did. "The good news is our findings indicate that she is Force sensitive." The doctor said, accentuation the words 'Force Sensitive' as if Hux should have been over impressed and excited. "Not only that, but she's made of pure light energy. Even though it seems like her Force ability has been drained from her somehow, there's still quite a bit left. She can use it to help speed the healing process along if you can figure out how to build it back up inside of her."

"What? You mean you don't know how to..." He shook his hand in the air in front of him so simulate some sort of magical ability to bring out the Force. Even though his rival Kylo Ren used the Force and Hux knew the basics, he wasn't very well versed on the ins and outs of Force abilities. "...to fix it?" He asked, beginning to panic. If the doctor couldn't bring back her Force abilities then he'd have no choice but to go to Ren if he wanted to help her fully heal, and no matter which way he looked at that possibility he saw it as a horror show that would not end well for him.

"Unfortunately not, General. I'm only here to help heal what ails her physically, not to restore her Force Powers." He said as he motioned for her nurse to come toward him. "If you have no more questions we'll go ahead and get out of your hair." Hux looked around and noticed all of the doctor's medical equipment had been packed up and placed beside his front door, an indication that the doctor had done all he could do for him and was now ready to leave. Hux shook his head, although he was terrified out of his mind he figured there was nothing his doctor could do to calm his nerves. He would either have to follow his orders and bunk her in the medbay, taking the risk of being found out by Ren, or he could do what he thought was right and let her stay with him while she healed. It was a tough decision to make, his fear of the unknown nagged at him as the doctor and nurse shuffled out of the door with all of their equipment until he was left alone with the sleeping girl. 

He had to decide quickly on what he felt he should do, for until he made his final decision, no matter what it was, he was responsible for the girl.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoowee do we have big, fun plans for this work. I really wish I could sit and write out the entire thing, but alas, life gets in the way lol.  
> Also, just so everyone is aware, this is mostly going to be a Hux/reader fic with a little bit of Kylo/reader sprinkled in. What I find amusing is I'm a huge Kylo Fan while Cheeky is a huge Hux fan, so our interests are coming together to form this fic!


	3. Chapter 3

To ensure the girl would not get up Hux sat in front of her and simply waited for her to wake. The last thing he needed was for her to wake up while he wasn't looking and get her bacteria ridden hands all over his belongings. He needed to get the woman a steaming hot shower, maybe even get her to sit in the bacta tank for the rest of the day before she decided to go exploring. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to keep her at this point, being in charge of another person for the next month or so was intimidating, Hux hadn't even so much as had a goldfish when he was growing up, how would he expect himself to take care of another human being?

So he sat and waited. Using his tablet to go through messages his inferiors sent him throughout the day as he had called out of work "sick" and replying to them as needed, taking small snack breaks every few hours so he wouldn't have to take his eyes off the girl for longer than two or three minutes. He just waited, becoming quite impatient after three hours of just watching the girl sleep in the same position as he found her when he first descended his stairs. By the time five hours rolled around he was tired, hungry, and ready to just ship the girl off to the next closest planet to be taken care of by whoever. 

But he worried. The girl being made from '100 percent light Force energy' made no sense to him. He understood that there was a light side, a dark side, as well as a 'grey' side to the Force. He also understood beings could be made from 100 percent Force energy, but he had never heard of a being made out of just  _light_ Force energy. Hux took another look down at the girl's peaceful slumber, although he was content with her getting a good rest as it seemed she hadn't had one in quite sometime he just wished it wasn't on his couch. He shuddered at the thought of all the urine and feces that covered her body at the time, then sent his assistant a message to deliver him a new couch by the end of the day. In the middle of typing his message he received an incoming recorded video message from Ren. Hux rolled his eyes as he stood and moved himself to the hallway as to not wake the girl up by accident with his tape. What could Ren possibly want at this hour? It was already past the time Hux would have normally gone to bed for fucks sake.

Angrily, he opened the message and was met with Kylo standing in the middle of his living room. He was shirtless, his leather black pants were pulled all the way up and he had a compression bandage over his wound from the Wookie that had shot him on the day he killed his father. "Oh for fucks sake, put on some clothes." Hux mumbled out loud before Ren had even started speaking. 

"Stay out of my throne room, Hux. There is nothing in there for you." Hux placed his face in his hands with an exasperated sigh. He took one more look at the girl, noting she had shifted her feet so that they were now pressing up against the arm of the couch. In the background the message played over and over, filling Hux's mind with worry. He was right, nothing in there was his including the girl that was contaminating his couch. He began to write out his response:

_"Well, I wouldn't have to enter your decrepit throne room had you found better resources to fix that leak coming from under your throne."_

Hux was aware of how completely childish it was to reply to Ren, but he just couldn't stand how obnoxious the man was, willing to go out of his way to video message Hux when he was shirtless just to try to intimidate him and make him jealous. He scoffed as Ren immediately replied to his message, as if he was sitting next to the datapad just waiting for his reply. 

"I've checked under the throne as you have suggested, there is no leak and there's no more water. As far as I'm concerned the problem has been fixed and you no longer need to enter. Good night, General."

Once again, Hux shook his head at the way Kylo spat out his title. It was as if he was mocking him, letting Hux know he'd always remain a General under Kylo's rule as Snoke refused to promote him to Grand Marshal. The thought made Hux's blood boil, he had come so close to earning Snoke's trust and admiration for this promotion, and he thought he had an even greater chance at leading the First Order to victory when he found his corpse on the ground feet away from Kylo's body. He ran up to Kylo and was disappointed in seeing his breath, didn't think twice about removing his blaster and aiming it at his head. He was going to get the title he wanted, one way or another.

Before Hux even had a chance to finish out his fantasy of killing Ren, a loud sound that Hux didn't even believe at first. It was the sound of a blaster going off, and it was so loud it sounded as if it went off in his own kitchen where he kept it on it's sacred golden stand that was handcrafted by his father. He immediately rose to his feet and walked as fast as he could only to be horrified at the sight of an empty couch before his very eyes.

He gasped, twisting his neck to the left and, sure enough, his blaster stand was empty as well. Hux went into full panic mode, running into his kitchen to investigate further and see if his horrifying thought had come true. Sure enough, it had. 

The girl was standing facing slightly away from him, both of her arms were held up in front of her and it was obvious that she held his most prized possession in her hands. His kitchen smelled of residual blaster discharge, his kitchen wall even had a blaster sized hole in it. Hux's heartbeat began racing faster than it already had, however, when he focused more on the hole in his wall. She had shot clear through the drywall and into his rivals bedroom. 

He felt as if he was going to faint when he heard Kylo's voice shouting from the other side of the wall. "HUX!" Is all he shouted, and Hux knew he had to do something with the girl and do something quick.

"You!" He shouted at her, she turned fast on her heels and immediately had the blaster pointed at him. Hux took in a breath of air as he realized scaring a person holding a blaster was probably not a good idea, he hit the floor and her terrified eyes followed him. "Put, put the blaster down young lady. Put it down now!" Hux was trying his best not to shout and further scare her into pulling the trigger once again, but with the looming threat of Ren coming to break down Hux's door and do Maker knows what to him as well as finding the girl, Hux couldn't help but to raise his voice just a little. 

Luckily for him she did as she was told, dropping the blaster to the floor like it was piping hot potato. Hux flinched, worried that the impact from the fall would set his blaster off again and shoot him, but thankfully it didn't. Hux surveyed the scene, the girl was standing up in front of the still smoking blaster hole in the wall with both of her hands up in the air and his blaster was sitting at her toes. He decided that now was a good time to begin panicking, and he immediately got up and ran toward her.

"You need to get under the sink." He said as he clambered his way over to her, opening the cabinet and pulling her down toward it by her arm. He could perfectly see Ren's big black boot kicking his door in right as he was telling her to get to the floor.

_I'm sorry, Hux. I didn't know what I was doing!_

She spoke in his head, but he just didn't have time for her conflict. "Woman! Get out of my head and get in this cabinet, or else you and I are going to be in big trouble!"

_I don't want any trouble, I'm so sorry!_

Hux had finally gotten her to sit down on the baseboard of the cabinet, her head was tucked at an unusually strange angle around the pipe which was pressing into her shoulder. "Stay under here, don't move, don't make a sound, and for Force sake do  _not_ exit until I come and get you." Hux told her as he hastily slammed the cabinet door. There were four loud bangs on the door, Hux scrambled to his feet and grabbed the blaster at the same time. He put on his best and bravest poker face and walked up to the door, unlocking it with one final sharp inhale and getting ready to face Kylo himself.

Hux opened the door and was greeted with Ren pushing his way past him and into his personal quarters. Hux was angry, he was certain Ren had not wiped his shoes off on the rubber mat he had placed outside of his door as to not track dirt, grime, snow, and whatever else might be sticking to the bottom of his shoe.

Hux looked on as Ren then stomped his way through his living room and into his kitchen, right up to where the blaster hole was in the wall. "Excuse me, Supreme Leader," Hux said, bitterly. Seeing as though Ren was now the Supreme Leader, technically he could enter Hux's quarters whenever and however he wanted to. But it still didn't stop Hux from being annoyed, especially since he was marching right past his own slave that Hux had basically stolen from him.

"But I don't appreciate you just barging into my home like this!"

"And I don't appreciate you shooting your damn blaster through my wall, into my shower where I am trying to scrub myself clean of your stench. I can't stand all that antibacterial soap you carry around, all that spray you use before touching anything. It's terrible!"

Hux wrinkled his nose at Kylo, he felt it was necessary to sanitize everything he touched. Hus was exremely anal about illnesses and diseases, if he had the ability to spray pens, desks, tablets, and whatever else down to avoid getting sick there was no doubt he would. 

As Hux began walking his way up next to Ren to inspect the damage done to the wall he noticed the cabinet the girl was cracked open. Out of the dark there was a pair of bright white eyes staring back at him, he hadn't taken the time to admire her eyes before right now. He was so struck by them, he had almost forgotten about the fuming Kylo Ren that was standing feet away from the girl who was beginning to peek out of her hiding spot.

Hux tore his eyes away from her long enough to come to his senses, slamming his foot against the cabinet door so that it slammed shut and pulled Kylo's attention away from the wall and to him. Kylo looked at him for just a second like he was crazy as he tried to look leisurely against the cabinet. "What is it that you want, Ren?" Hux asked to get Kylo talking, the quicker he got this conversation over the quicker Kylo would be leaving his quarters and he could free the trapped and ever so curious girl.

"What do I want? I want you to suffer for almost killing me! What were you doing to be so careless with your blaster, General?" Ren asked as he looked into his bathroom, the shower water was still running hot and heavy. Hux's eyes widened as he felt the girl pushing on the door gently, then quietly knocking on it. His heartbeat picked up, the last thing he needed was for the girl to draw too much attention to herself and Ren to really lose his cool with him. 

"I was cleaning it and then it accidentally discharged, Supreme Leader." If Hux could help it he wouldn't be apologizing to Ren, he had never apologized to that man for anything in the time he had known him, Ren's ego was big enough and Hux didn't want to inflate it any further. In fact, if Hux was going to be honest with himself he actually wished the girl would have aimed slightly more to the right, he wished she would have hit him. The thought made him smile as Ren sneered at him, unhappy with his response.

"For someone as obsessive as you? General, I hardly believe that." Hux shrugged his shoulders as he felt a firmer knock under his foot, in response his kicked the sole of his foot against the door in the most natural way he possibly could, too worried about Ren asking about what's behind the cabinet door. Hux was sweating as he felt his poker face faltering, the girl knocking quite loud now and he wasn't sure how Kylo wasn't noticing by now. He began tapping his heel against the cabinet door as a way to distract Kylo and make him think that's where the nosie was coming from, and it seemed to work. Kylo took a glance down at Hux's foot, asked why he was doing such an annoying action in his presence.

"Because, Supreme Leader," Hux stated with a smile, once again imagining Ren dead in the shower, a blaster wound going clean through his skull. "I am nervous. You are worrying me." Kylo cut his eyes at Hux, began walking closer and closer to him as Hux tapped his foot faster and faster. As Kylo closed the gap between the two of them Hux realized the banging on the door had ceased, and it wasn't until Ren shouted in Hux's face to stop his "obnoxious obsessive knocking" that he froze. 

Kylo was so close to Hux that he could still see minute water droplets in his hair, and when he noticed the water droplets he also noticed something very strange about them: They were tembling. It wasn't as if Kylo was shaking, he was standing as still as a board after leaving Hux's ears ringing wildly. He tried desperately to not think of the girl, worried Kylo would sift through his mind and realize he was hiding something very important from him. It was the only explanation he could think of, the girl had some sort of power over liquids and was making the water in his hair move. 

"When this is fixed, they're fixing it from your side of the wall." Hux nodded his head, then was made aware of a noise coming from behind him. The sound of water dripping into the empty aluminum sink filled the painfully quiet air around them, Hux turned around just in time to see the water turning from just a few drops into a small, steady flow, pooling where it ended and then flowing down into the garbage disposal. Kylo leaned past Hux and observed it as well, cutting his eyes as he was just as confused as Hux was.

Kylo then scoffed as he took a step back. "Guess they need to fix the pipes in here as well. Get your men on it,  _General_." 

"At once, Supreme Leader." Hux nodded as Kylo turned sharply on his heel and left in a flash of black robes, and as soon as the door closed he lost all control over himself.

He squatted down in front of the cabinet and nearly ripped the door off of the hinges, pulled the girl out from under the sink and onto the floor. She sat on the floor in front of him, propped up on her palms with her knees together. "What the hell, woman! I told you to stay under the fucking sink!" She began biting her lower lip as she once again told Hux she was sorry in his head. "Well if you're so sorry how could you be stupid enough to go against my command when Ren was in here? HAd he found you both of us could have been killed!" Hux was so angry, so out of control that he didn't notice the tears beginning to form behind her eyes. He threw his hands down at his side and nudged his blaster, quickly bringing up the memory of her shooting a hole through Kylo's wall.

"And then you have the nerve to pick up a blaster and shoot it in my quarters? You stupid, idiotic girl!" 

She began to shake, make all the movements that a person would if they had begun to sob. It was strange though, because she wasn't making any noise. She was just simply moving her shoulders up and down and trembling, but that's when all holy hell broke loose around him. 

The sink that once dripped began to pour, water was falling from it so quickly that the pipes couldn't hold it all and the sink began to fill quickly. He also heard the sink in his powder room turn on and began over flowing as well. He turned as a look of shock grew on his face, ran all the way to his small guest bathroom and noticed the toilet was over flowing as well. From the wet sounds coming from upstairs he could only assume the same thing was happening to his bathroom in his loft as well.

He looked back down at the girl, tears now ran freely down her face as she flipped her self over and bawled into her arms on the kitchen floor. Hux couldn't help but wonder what he had gotten himself into now, and a most important question was how would he stop all this madness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this portrayal of Hux is accurate!


	4. Chapter 4

The General ran frantically down the hallways with the girl’s wrist in hand, wanting to get as far away as he could from his currently flooding quarters. He thought that since the girl had since stopped crying, maybe the running water would have ceased but he didn’t want to take the chance. Mold and mildew have killed people in the past, and if not killed then they have seriously compromised people’s health, he’d have to have his carpets and floors replaced at once as well as have that hole filled in his wall.

He had a much smaller set of rooms on the other side of the base, ones that he would disappear to when he was bothered by Ren and felt like he just couldn’t be anywhere near him. Technically Kylo Ren had the same set of back up rooms in the same area, but Hux found solace in the fact that Ren never actually knew about them. Hux could escape with the girl in peace for a few days while repairs were done in his main quarters.

He wasn’t sure how he had managed to sneak the sniffling and upset girl across the Finalizer, but he did, and when the two of them entered his much smaller quarters he let out an extremely pent up sigh of relief. The girl stood in the middle of his darkened living room, looking up at him like a lost puppy looking for its home. She was confused, looking to him for answers as to where she was and what had happened in the last half hour. Hux looked down his nose at her, annoyed about all the hell she had put him through.

“Don’t look at me like that. Like you don’t know what you’ve done to myself and the Supreme Leader.” Hux stated harshly to her, she backed away nervously as she rubbed her hands together under her chin.

_I’m sorry Hux. I’m so sorry._

“For Heaven’s sake! Quit talking in my head! The very least you could do is apologize to me with your own words girl!” Hux said, he could feel his anger rising in his face, his cheeks burning redder and redder as the blood ran into them. He didn’t believe her the first time when she told him she couldn’t speak, he honestly felt like she owed him a verbal apology. She shook her head at him, looking to the ground briefly before snapping her head back up at him, a solid look of both shame and shock displayed on her face.

_The Supreme Leader, you mean my father?_

“No, not your damned father!”

_But you said the Supreme Leader!_

She shouted in his head, taking her white hair in her hands and smoothing it out. Hux rubbed his temples, his stress levels were through the roof and all he wanted was to sit down in a quiet room and not have to worry about the girl and what trouble she had caused him.

_I’ve heard conversations when I lived under the throne, people referred to my father as ‘the Supreme Leader.’ He’s coming back for me, you must take me to him at once!_

Hux thought for a minute about what the girl was saying to him, she was implying that her ‘father’ had been gone for quite a while and she was excited to hear that he was back. He furrowed his brows, surely she couldn’t have been talking about Ren. Ren had spent nearly every hour of the day sitting on top of that throne, sitting on top of her. He wondered momentarily why Ren hadn’t said anything about the girl because by now he had spent time in his throne room, surely he must have noticed by now she was missing.

“Your father, your father was Snoke.” Hux said out loud as the realization came to him. “How is that possible? Snoke has no children.” Just like her absent voice, Hux just did not believe that she was the daughter of Snoke.

_He created me, he said I was his most prized possession._

She smiled fondly at Hux, then dropped her eyes to the floor.

_But he’s been gone for so long. Won’t you take me to him now?_

Even though the girl had bothered Hux for most of the day he didn’t think he had it in him to tell her that her father had died. She stood there so innocently in front of him and he more than anything did not want another session of uncontrollable tears to ruin his back up quarters. He decided that revealing the sensitive information about the girl’s father could wait, for now the girl had much more explaining to do.

Getting the girl into a halfway decent state was a nightmare for Hux. He started with trying to bathe her, but she hesitated when he led her to the bathroom. “Undress and get in.” He said as he motioned to the tub.

_Undress...and get in…._

She looked around confused, setting her sights on the black bathtub for just a moment before zipping her eyes over to the sink.

_Get in there?_

She asked Hux, pointing at the sink. Hux rolled his eyes, the girl was acting like a toddler even though she looked to be at the very least 20 years old. “No, woman. Get in the tub and get clean.” He said, grasping her by the shoulders and spinning her in the right direction. She shot a nervous look at Hux, then began to pull her bra up above her head. Hux turned around as fast as he could, his cheeks once again turning almost as red as his hair. He had no doubt that the woman deserved her privacy, even though she was extremely naive enough to stip down with an unknown man in the bathroom he quickly came to his senses and exited the bathroom, leaving her to bathe in private and in peace.

He closed the bathroom door behind him and decided to sit on his bed and wait, reading a book on his datapad that he had started quite a while ago but never had the time to finish. Being the General of such a massive and successful army left Hux with very little free time. He often wouldn’t come home from his duties until 8 or 9 pm and always took it upon himself to have his laundry done, dinner cooked, shower, and then be in bed by 11 o’clock. He had become used to it, however. Being a great General meant he had to make sacrifices, and these were sacrifices he was okay with.

Hux worried, however, when he realized five minutes had passed and there wasn’t a single noise coming from the bathroom. He stared at the door, wondering what was taking the girl so long to turn the tub water on and bathe. He stood, made his ways over to the door and knocked to ask the girl if everything was alright. Her response to him, once again, made him feel ill and look away.

She swung the door wide open, revealing her nude body to him with no shame.

_I don’t know what to do._

She looked on at Hux as he turned his entire body away from hers, wrinkling her nose as she realized something must be wrong for him to be reacting with such surprise.

_What’s the matter? What did I do wrong?_

“You must put on a towel, woman.” Hux said, straining through his teeth. It was obvious that he was irritated with her, she felt like she was once again doing something wrong.

_What is a towel and why do I need to put one on?_

Hux sighed, gritting his teeth as he turned his attention toward the mirror just past her head and stormed past her. He moved to the right of the bathroom and, placing his hand over his eyes, grasped a black towel and thrust it toward her. “Put this on, it is inappropriate for a woman to be nude in front of a man like this.” She took the towel from his hands and looked at it inquisitively, it was something new she had never experienced before, she had no idea how she was supposed to wear it when there were no holes for her head, arms, and legs.

_How do I wear this?_

“Oh for heaven’s sake!” Hux said as he snatched the towel from her hands, leaving a slight residual burn on her palms. She jumped back as Hux threw the towel around her in one big swoop, fastened it tightly around her body and then brought the corner up and tucked it inside of itself. She stood there with her arms up, looking up at Hux in complete surprise. She was wearing the towel like a dress now, something that might as well have been black magic to her.

Hux stormed angrily over to the tub, turning on the water and creating a loud noise that put her off greatly. Once the tub was filled with water Hux turned around, assuming an authoritative position above her, hands tucked neatly behind his back like he was commanding his storm toopers into formation. “When I leave this room you will remove the towel and bathe yourself!” He halfway yelled at her, the sound of his voice echoing off the empty bathroom walls and back into her ears. Afterword he turned on his heels sharply and left the bathroom, leaving the girl to figure out his two commands on her own.

Hux wondered how someone could be so naive and so out of touch with reality. He had met several inmates that had played dumb before, but this woman beat every single one of them by a long run. It was as if she was a small child in a woman’s body, so ignorant of the world outside of the throne room and unable to care for herself. It frustrated Hux to no end, taking care of someone else when he sometimes struggled to care for himself due to his obsessive compulsive disorder was a daunting task, one that he didn’t know if he would be up to completing for much longer.

Hux had finally begun to relax on his back up bed as he heard the girl splashing around in the tub, she had finally followed his orders and was ridding herself of her filth. Granted, it was in his tub and he’d have to have his maids scrub it top to bottom with bleach once the girl was finished, but it still made Hux feel that much better that she would be clean.

Suddenly from the other side of the bathroom door he heard a suspicious noise, the sound of water splashing onto the black linoleum floor. Not just small droplets here and there, like water spilling by the gallon onto his floor. Hux jumped up in a panic, racing into the bathroom to, once again, find the girl standing up in the middle of his bathroom completely naked. Hux’s jaw dropped as he watched her use the Force to lift a large portion of water above her head and bring it down over her body, creating a slick wet surface over her normally smooth skin.

She looked up at him just as he lost his temper with her, this time not caring if he was looking at her naked body. “Woman! You must keep the water in the tub!” He shouted at her, once again reaching for a towel to cover her with.

_I’m sorry, this is how my father usually bathes me!_

She spoke into his head, only irritating him further. “Come, don’t stand in this water it’s not good for you.” Hux said as he once again wrapped the towel around her and used it to yank her toward the dry tile.

_No, wait! I can fix this for you._

The girl said as she yanked the towel out of Hux’s angry hands.

_The water goes in the tub, like this._

She said as she began twisting and turning her hands in the air, causing the water that had pooled onto the floor to rise into the air and create an airborne body of water. She gently guided the pool to the tub where she moved slowly to set it down, smiling as it splashed gingerly and then settled down still. She looked over at Hux who stood still and bewildered, looking at him for his approval. Hux could do nothing but shake his head, he had enough strange water experiences for the day. Instead he instructed the girl follow him, the two of them needed to have a serious conversation.

“I don’t understand, how are you lacking a name?” Hux needed to get to know this girl, and the first thing he felt like he should have known was her name.

_I’m not quite sure. My father never actually gave me one._

The fact that Snoke never named her only increased Hux’s suspicion that she wasn’t his daughter. Why would Snoke bring a child into this world only to treat it so poorly and not name it?

_You often call me ‘woman,’ might that be my name?_

Hux chuckled to himself, it was a fitting name for her, from the small glimpses Hux caught of her earlier that day she was 100 percent woman. “No, my dear. Your name is not ‘woman.’” He said with a smile, imagining how rude it would be to call a lady nothing but ‘woman.’ It was something Hux just wasn't willing to call her, they’d have to think of something else. Everyone deserved to have a name, he couldn’t just call her ‘the girl’ for the rest of their time together.

“Okay, I’ll give you one then.” She smiled at him, exclaiming her excitement over having her very own name. The only issue was Hux was never that great at being creative. In fact, the only two womanly names he could think of off the top of his head was Rae, Sloane, and Padme, two names that, while they carried a huge royal following, he didn’t think the girl could live up to.

He thought real hard, every name he had come up with was either too simple or too extravagant, it was as if he was naming a child of his own. He thought briefly about using the storm trooper name assignment tool to just give her a random set of letters and numbers, he knew that some storm troopers of tended to come up with quirky nick names based off of the two letters in the beginning, maybe she could think of one herself.

But then again, she also acted like a child that didn’t even know that the word ‘woman’ wasn’t a name, So perhaps not.

In the end Hux decided to go simple, using a direct translation from another language he had learned as a child. “Sans Nom. That will be your name from now on.”

_Sans….Nom. Sans Nom. I think I like that!_

“It literally means ‘Without a Name.’ Rather fitting, don’t you think?”

_Sans Nom! Without a name!_

Hux could help but admire the girl’s, now known as Sans, smile. This would be the first authentic smile she gave him, her eyes shone bright as well as her perfect set of teeth, Hux had never seen such a beautiful looking smile before in his life, and that smile was attached to an equally as beautiful woman. For all the hardship she had put him through that day, it all seemed to melt from Hux’s bothered conscious as he looked on at Sans basking in the glow of her new identity.

“Sans, how old are you?” Hux cut into her moment of bliss to continue is prying. He still needed to complete her task of getting her to her home safely, surely if she was Snoke’s daughter she had to have been born somewhere, she had to have a mother who was, hopefully, still alive somewhere. He was confident Snoke would have had some sort of plan set in motion for his daughter, should anything happen to him.

_Father says I’ve been around for six years._

Had Hux been drinking something, he would have spit it out all over her. “Six years? You mean you’ve only been in the Order for six years?”

_I’ve only existed for six years._

He took another good look at her, from her white hair all the way down to the tips of her toes. He reaffirmed his belief about her being in her twenties, she definitely was not six years old.

“Six years old? How can you be six years old when you have the body of a young woman?” Sans shrugged her shoulders, then looked down at herself just as Hux had.

_I’ve always looked like this. From the time I entered this world I’ve always had this same body. My hair and eye color were different in the beginning, but now I look like this._

Hux clenched his teeth, his worrying increased with every word she said. “Where do you come from?”

_Father created me from the Force six years ago._

“Created you from the Force? How is that possible?” Hux asked as Sans once again began to pick at her hair, only making Hux imagine what her hair color used to be and why it even changes in the first place.

_He said he used the help of a spell caster, a witch to create something from the Force to help keep him alive when he was dying, to keep his strength in the Force when his was draining. After one or two attempts the two of them finally made something, a portal in between reality that was able to suck the Force from one dimension into him, and it took the shape of me!_

Hux blinked as she continued, massively horrified to think someone would allow this woman to exist solely for one purpose, to allow her to live in such decrepit conditions while the life was sucked out of her. It made him gravely ill.

_But, it seems that the Force was running out, because soon I began to deteriorate. My hair and eye color was sucked out and became completely white, I grew weaker and weaker everyday until I just couldn’t even hold my eyes open. I was miserable until I realized my father was gone, my energy started coming back._

_Someone new sat atop my father’s throne, and I recognized him by his Force signature: Kylo Ren. He’s a bad man, just like my father but even worse because he can’t often control himself. I was afraid, so I hid my Force signature away every day when I felt him, hoping he wouldn’t find me. But I almost made my presence known, because I was so hungry. My father always left little cookies or pieces of fruit above me, and I'd reach my arm through the hole to eat, but after Father left the food stopped._

Sans looked as if she was going to cry and Hux felt a strong need to reach out and comfort her, he didn’t know how or why Snoke creates a Force outlet in the shape of a human that had human needs and emotions. It was such a cruel thing to do to something that is only meant to keep you alive for so long.

_I used what was left of my power over the weather to summon rain clouds and create little bodies of water, I pushed them out as far as I could to gain someone's attention, but the only attention I got came from evil men and women that I was afraid of. Until the day you came in, Armitage._

Once again, Sans smiled ever so brightly at him, like she admired him so. Even though Hux didn’t want to think of himself this way, he realized he was her hero. He saved her, got her medical attention, and gave her a new place to live.

_Now I’m hoping that you’ll help me heal enough so that I can go back to my father. He still needs me to keep him alive, I mustn’t let him perish._

Hux sighed, this poor, blissfully ignorant woman. Even though her father treated her like she was livestock it was the only life she knew. It was clear she loved her father and would miss him dearly when Hux told her the horrid news about his murder.

“In a while, Sans. Let’s have some food first, okay?”

_Oh, yes! I’m starving!_

Sans spoke as she shot up from the couch and followed Hux to the kitchen like a puppy. Hux could only shake his head. To think that every single time he knelt down at that throne, to pay respects to the Supreme Leader, there was a girl, a defenseless young woman, dying underneath of him. The thought only fueled his need to get her to safety even more.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few days Hux watched over Sans closely and made sure she recovered well. He cooked high calorie foods for her, foods he wouldn't normally even cook for himself, and watched the weight start to show on her figure. He had clothing that fit her better sent to his quarters that made her look like a typical young woman of the First Order; Black jeans, white shirt, black shoes. He had to teach her how to properly bathe herself, how to brush her teeth and comb her hair, and how to exist outside of the cage. Hux thought it was odd at times, sometimes she’d confuse the tooth brush for the hair brush and he’d have to correct her. He had to just repeat to himself that, even though she had the body of a full grown woman, she had only existed for six years, and the entire time she was forced to live in a cage with no interactions other than with Snoke. 

Hux spent a lot of time debating on when to go back to work. Even though Sans had calmed herself quite a bit and learned a lot of Hux’s clean and neat tendancies, Hux just wasn’t sure if he could trust her not to ruin something while he was gone. He had taught her well;  Each morning she would pick up the blanket and pillows she used when she slept on the couch, fold them up extremely neatly (Hux had showed her a grand total of 18 times on their first morning together before she managed to fold it to his standards) and place them on the shelf in the closet, then she’d go and retrieve an outfit for the day and dress while placing her night clothes in the hamper to be washed that evening, then she’d sit quietly at the table and wait for Hux to cook them something for breakfast. 

But Hux would have to return to work sometime, he had already been out for nearly a week with a ‘severe stomach illness’ and he worried the Ren would grow suspicious and pay him an unsuspected visit. He looked on at Sans as he watched her conjure up small, fluffy, bright white clouds that she pulled into different shapes between her palms, she had spent a lot of time looking outside of his port window just observing the sky and snow and trees during the last few days and it seemed like she was shaping the clouds to the ones that she had seen outside.

He wondered how she would do alone, would she lose her mind and wreck his back up apartment, or could she be trusted to sit quietly and not disturb anything? Hux pursed his lips, even if he didn’t trust her he really had no choice, it wasn’t as if he could bring her to work with him and have her follow his every footstep. The girl had such a horrible time to adjusting to new surroundings to begin with, that would just be a new nightmare on Hux’s hands. He shook his head as he took one last look over at Sans before typing a message to his assistant, telling him to expect Hux back at work the day after tomorrow first thing in the morning.

The evening before Hux needed to be up for work in the morning he and Sans sat down at the table eating a hearty plate of vegetarian lasagna that Hux had made for them. The reason why Hux slaved so hard over the food that he and Sans ate was because he worried about how the kitchen staff handled the food that he consumed. After his father was poisoned to death he trusted no one but his own two hands to prepare his food and drink. It took him quite a while to go from unable to properly boil pasta to where he is now.

“Now, Sans, I need you to listen to me closely.” He said, looking at her as she slurpped a red lasagna noodle into her mouth, nodding her head as she looked at him with her uneasy white irises. He dabbed his mouth with one of his thick cloth napkins and laid his fork down next to his spoon and knife perfectly--just the way he liked it. “Tomorrow, I will be returning to work during the day. I’ll be gone from about 6:30 AM to 7 pm.” Sans stopped chewing and just stared at him, her eyes widening and her mouth falling slightly open, revealing her half eaten food.

“Close your mouth, woman. It’s vile to show someone a mouthful of food.” Hux commanded her, feeling quite ill at the sight of her half chewed food. Sans looked downward toward her chin, then as if his words came together in her head she snapped her jaw shut, continuing to chew her food. “Some nights I won’t get home until later, but tomorrow I’m going to make sure I’m home around 7:15 or so for you.” As Hux spoke he realized that the way he was speaking to her insinuate something that Hux had realized during the week, and that was he was beginning to become attached to her. The feeling was detrimental to him, he was still planning on setting her free somewhere safe when she was feeling a big stronger, but at this point in time he couldn’t even bare the thought of leaving her for 11 and a half hours to work. And as much as Hux wanted to say it was because he worried she’d get into something bad, or would flood his apartment again, he knew that just wasn’t the case.

Hux was such a lonely man. Plagued by thoughts of his depressing upbringing and verbally and emotionally abusive father nearly every hour of the day, Hux often couldn’t stand being alone. He would rather spend all day at work just standing around and overseeing his crew work, or in the control center watching the technicians type away than be at home where the only other voice he could hear was his father’s; constantly telling him that he would never be enough, would never amount to anything, and would never be good enough to command an entire army fleet. His horrific memories, would often leave him in tears, silent tears that he would never admit to anyone ever fell from his face.

But when Sans was around it gave him something new to concentrate on. At first it was fear, worried she’s get to his blaster again, or get into his food and contaminate it, or use her water bending abilities to splash him and wet his clothes. Then it just turned into something rather neutral. Hux would read to Sans out loud, or he would tell her stories of being a General and about the raids he had conducted. He tried to teach her how to play chess, she didn’t quite understand it but Hux was rather amused when she began role playing with the different pieces, her favorite being the Knights as they resembled horses. Perhaps his favorite reason to be with Sans was when he’d tell her all about the great things he had accomplished, his greatest being the the descruction of the Republic using the super weapon that was Star Killer base. He could never get enough of the awe in her eyes as she told him in his head: “You’re incredible, Armitage.”

_ You mean I’ll be all by myself? _

__ Hux nodded his head. “Unfortunately. Ren will become suspicious if I take anymore time off.”

_ But what if I need help? Who will I call? _

__ Hux hadn’t actually thought of that, now he had something new to worry about. What if she had brought harm to herself or set fire to his home? What if Ren came into his quarters and grabbed her? He had to have a back up plan set in motion should anything catastrophic happen and she’s by herself. 

Unfortunately for Hux, nothing came to mind. He didn’t trust her with her own datapad and he didn’t have anything like a en emergency help button lying around. He also worried about what he considered an emergency and what she considered an emergency. He didn’t want her calling him all day long because she was lonely, or because she couldn’t reach something high up or anything like that.

After a few moments of thinking he came up with the bright idea of hiring a droid to keep an eye on her while he was gone. Not just any droid, a BB unit. They spoke in a special code that only certain members of the First Order understood, so of course Sans wouldn’t understand it at all but if it went beeping wildly down the hall no one but Hux and the other higher ups would understand what it was saying about her. “I have just the thing, Sans.” Hux said with a smile, sure she wouldn’t be able to speak to it, but it could roll around and keep her company at the very least. 

Hux brought up his tablet and immediately opened the orders page, putting in an order for a brand new BB9 droid to be delivered at once. There were several other droids that would have been ready at the drop of the hat to watch over Sans, but Hux didn’t want to employ one that had already been used; he didn’t trust the cleaning process and didn’t know for certain where each and every droid had been. It was too much of a risk, with his own personal droid he could at least know how it’s being cleaned and where it is at all times.

He put in his order and was devastated to see that the droid wouldn’t be ready for set up until early afternoon the next day. He grimaced, looking back up at Sans as if she could some how summon the droid quicker with the Force, but her forte was not mechanical man made things, it was nature.Now the girl would really have to be alone for a few hours, Hux still couldn’t justify staying home for a little while just to keep her company. Eventually she’d have to learn, especially if Hux decides he wants to keep her around for a little while longer. 

“I’ve ordered you a droid, a small companion to keep you company and to keep an eye on you while I’m gone.”

_ A  _ companion _? I’ve never heard that word before. _

__ _ “ _ It’s just a little round robot, it speaks in a special language that you likely won’t understand, but it’ll still be something there to talk to and to play with, nevertheless.” Sans nodded her head happily, Hux felt so bad about having to leave her alone as it seemed she genuinely did not want to be alone. She was like Hux in a way, had spent her entire life ostracized from others and was now starting to enjoy company. To hear that she’d be by herself once again must have scared her, Hux felt terrible. Together they went back to eating dinner silently, each one too afraid of the uncertainty, but not willing to admit it outloud.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be attached to the last chapter, but I guess I didn't copy all of it. Poo. Enjoy this as a "second chapter." Lol.

Hux awoke early the next morning, around 5 am to get himself ready for work. Sans slept soundly on the couch in the room right outside his door, but he still moved slowly as to not wake her. He had the girl dead set to his own schedule over the last week: Wake at 7 AM, breakfast at 7:45, lunch at 2 pm, dinner at 5:30 pm, a shower at 8 pm, and while Hux showered right after her at 8:30 she dressed for bed and then found a quiet activity to do until she would fall asleep, if not by 11 pm then Hux would instruct her to lay down on his couch and sit quietly until she would fall asleep. He had no idea what life would be like now since he would be working for several hours a day, but he figured he could at least check on her and guide her througout the day with the droid he ordered for them.

Hux managed to get dressed and ready to go without any incident or without waking her up, she still slept peacefully under the heavy black blanket that Hux provided for her, the edge of the blanket curled up under her chin as her white hair sat splayed out all over her face. Apprehension surrounded him as he stepped backward toward the door, his eyes resting on the comfy cocooned woman that sat in front of him. Was this really the right thing to be doing? Could he at least have at least waited till this afternoon when the droid got here? Hux sighed as he realized he couldn’t, he had already sent messages out explaining to his crew that he’d be back first thing this morning and he didn’t want to appear non-punctual to the people that admired him, he felt it would ruin his reputation as a great General should he be late to something he had planned himself.

While making the decision to leave he realized that he wouldn’t be around to cook breakfast for her. The thought worried him even more, he’d only be gone for a few hours but he worried about her impressions; what if she thought he had abandoned her and would let her starve? He had tried to carefully explain to her that he’d be returning, but he wouldn’t put it past her to either forget or fail to understand his reasoning. She may become startled, ruin his apartment again with her power over water or much worse. He sighed, shook his head as he tip toed his way into the kitchen and went to the basked that he kept his fruits in, taking a hold of an apple and his apple wedge cutter and set them down on the counter next to a can of cranberry juice. Very quickly he scribbled a note with clear instructions on how to core the apple and drink the juice, hoping Sans would understand and eat the apple for breakfast. It would at least tide her over until Hux could come home and cook for her.Without another worried thought Hux left his kitchen and walked up to the door, opening it and letting it shut as quietly as it could behind him as to not wake the quiet, dreaming woman in his living room.

What Hux didn’t hear was what the girl did right after the door shut and she was all alone. She was still fast asleep, the Force moving around her and informing her that her savior had left and she was now by herself. She grimaced as she worried, her dreams turning from fun and happy to lonely and frightening memories from under the throne. For the first time in years she whimpered, a small squeek coming from the back of her throat that was barely audible. Even she didn’t wake to know that she had made her first noise since her father had stolen her voice. Neither of them would,  unfortunately this sign of growth would go unnoticed by the pair, the smallest reaction to Hux’s absence that rang on deaf ears. 

 

After 1 PM Hux got a tap on his shoulder, it was the delivery person of the First Order with a cart that carried his new droid, still boxed up and ready for set up. Hux looked from the box with a smile on his face to the delivery man, his smile turned into a harsh grimace as he realized that the man had gone out of his way to touch him. “Do not touch me.” He said stiffly, looking back at the box. “My apologies, General.” The man said, straightening up his relaxed posture. Hux only assumed he had forgotten who he was delivering this expensive piece of technology to, people like the mail carrier needed to know their place around the General, but because he was in a good mood about the droid he let this one infraction slide. 

“I do need your signature, General.” He said, holding out a datapad with an electronic pen. Hux huffed as he reached into his pocket, pulling out his hankercheif and grasping the pen with it, signing his name and handing the tablet back to him. “Have a great one, General.” Hux said nothing as he walked away, once again feeling like his farewell was too relaxed for him. But it didn’t matter, Hux decided to stop what he was doing and immediately cart the droid back home, eager to get it set up and teach his stowaway Sans all about it.

The wheels squeaked eerily along the solid floor of the Finalizer, the sound irritated Hux to no end. It was all be worth it when he got the droid set up and he was able to keep an eye on Sans as she went about her day without him, he worried endlessly about her during the hours they were away. Afraid she would have gone against her wishes and opened the door only to get herself kidnapped by Kylo Ren or she had harmed herself in some way. Hux couldn’t lay his hand on the sensor fast enough, his door flying open to reveal a quiet and still scene in front of him. “Sans, I’m back for a while.” He said, carting the large box through his living room. 

_ I’m here at the dining table. _

__ Hux smiled as he imagined her playing chess against herself, or simply reading one of the physical books Hux had kept around before every piece of literature went digital in the Order. Everything seemed in order, and Sans herself had said she was still here. This small outing had gone extremely better than Hux expected.

Until he entered the dining room.

Sans was sitting there in the clothes that he had set out for her that morning before leaving, she had gathered a plate, a fork, and spoon, and a butter knife from the kitchen and had arranged them just the way Hux taught her for right before a meal. She looked sad upon seeing him enter, sad and generally bored. Hux didn’t quite understand until he leaned into the kitchen door way and saw that the apple and can of juice he set out sat untouched. 

“Sans, did you sit at this table all morning long?” He asked, completely taken aback. 

_ I’m sorry, Armitage. _

__ Sans spoke softly into his head. “Sorry? Sorry for what?” Hux asked, his heart beat beginning to race as he abandoned the cart and walked closer to her. What had she done that she was apologizing for? Hux took another look around, found nothing out of the ordinary in his living room and dining room. She looked up at him, looking as if she was going to start crying any second now. Hux reached out of her, pushing her hair out of her face and rubbing her back, it was such a strange feeling for him as he had never gone out of his way to comfort someone like this before; But if it would stop her from opening the floodgates on his new apartment then he’d do anything to keep her tears at bay.

_ I don’t know.  _

__ Her eyes widened slightly as she looked up at him, now partially confused. Hux was just as confused as she was, if not more. “What do you mean you don’t know? What did you do?”

_ I don’t know what I did, Armitage. I woke up and you weren’t here just like you said, but you didn’t make me breakfast so I thought you were punishing me. _

__ Hux felt the color drain from his face, he felt like he could have turned as white as her eyes. He felt like an idiot for forgetting to explain breakfast to her, hoping she would not be so set in her ways that she’d wander into the kitchen to see the apple and not sit at a table all by herself for six hours waiting to be fed.

_ Did I make a mess? Or did I sleep in too late? The clock said 7:04 when I woke up, I felt so bad for not following your rules. _

__ She jumped into his arms, clutching his shoulders tightly as her lower lip began to tremble and her eyes grew glossy. 

_ Armitage, I’m so sorry. I messed up again just like when I messed up your wall. I’m so sorry!” _

__ Hux held her her waist as her grip around him grew tighter and tighter, soon she was resting her head on his shoulder and was crying without any limitations. “Sans, Sans please don’t cry, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Hux shushed her, awkwardly tapping on her back as she had seen some people do to comfort others. He listened carefully for his sinks to run or his pipes to burst as that was what happened the first time Sans had gotten emotional, but as the seconds ticked by he heard nothing, absolutely nothing. Sans cried silently in his arms and his water remained in it’s pipes. It was a miracle to Hux.

Eventually San’s cries slowed after some soft coaching from Hux. His soothing motions became more smooth, going from lightly patting her back to rubbing it in long strokes. The two of them melted together in an embrace, Hux felt his high and mighty rock hard demeanor falter as she sought comfort in him. Hux had never felt anything like this before, he never knew he had the ability to comfort someone until Sans lifted up her head and he saw the tears evaporate from her face right in front of him, the feeling was unreal. 

“Sans, you didn’t do anything wrong.” He started, running his hands from her back to her forearms. “You got to sleep in, you got more sleep than you would have gotten. I’ll never be upset at you for that. I wasn’t punishing you, I had set out food for you.” As Hux spoke the weight of his irresponsible actions weighed on him, he couldn’t believe he hadn’t told her about breakfast. The woman sat at the table and starved, believing she had done something wrong for him to not have cooked for her. This was exactly what he didn’t want by returning to work, and his second greatest fear had come true right in his very arms.

“I’m sorry, Sans. This was all my fault.” Sans wiped her eye, ridding herself of her last tear. 

_ It’s alright, Armitage. I forgive you. _

__ The two stared at each other in silence for a few seconds, and then it was as if a lightbulb turned on in Hux’s head. He let go of Sans, remembering the droid he had bought for her so an incident like this wouldn’t occur again. “Hey, let’s get something to eat, then I have a gift for you.” Hux said with just a small grin, he was sure Sans would enjoy her new friend and wanted to introduce them as fast as possible.

 

Sans sat giggling in Hux’s head as she watched the BB9 unit roll all over Hux’s apartment, checking out it’s surroundings like a puppy would in a new home. 

_ Look at it go! _

__ Sans shouted, Hux looked on proudly at how the two of them got along. She chased after it as it ran under the dining room table, into the kitchen, down the hall and to the bedroom and back. It rolled up to Hux and Sans sat on her knees right next to it as she listened to Hux explain to the droid what it would be doing, how it was to treat Sans, and how it was to communicate with Hux during the day while he was at work. The droid beeped in affirmation at Hux and San’s eyes widened in complete disbelief.

_ It makes noise too! _

__ A smile grew on her face as she took the droid in both of her hands and spun it toward her. 

_ Armitage, make it do it again! _

__ Hux smiled as he commanded the droid to beep once more for Sans, and when it did it went on and on about how it had never seen or heard of such a person with bright white hair and eyes. It thought Sans was a strange looking girl and thought the she would hurt it, after all she did chase it all around the house. Hux didn’t care, he knew that Sans wouldn’t hurt the droid at all and he was happy that Sans couldn’t understand a word the droid had said to him.

Sans, on the other hand, was over the moon. This could quite possibly have been the best thing she had ever experienced in her short time out of the throne. She couldn’t stop smiling, laughing in Hux’s head as the droid beeped at her. Her face was turning read as she laughed so hard she began to cry. Hux was very amused as well, beginning to laugh along with her. It was all fun and games until a small noise cut out between the joy and glee everyone in the room was exhibiting. A small sound that Hux wasn’t prepared to hear just yet and it actually made him feel quite afraid.

“Beep!” From the floor a beep in a human voice was heard, it made Hux stop laughing and, after she noticed it too, made Sans stop dead in her happy tracks. “Sans, did you just…” Hux didn’t have the words to continue, too shocked to fully come to the realization that Sans had healed so much she was beginning to get her voice back. 

_ My voice….it’s come back! _

__ Sans shouted in his head, then tried again to imitate the droid. But as hard as she could her vocal cords wouldn’t vibrate to reproduce the noise. Her lips moved and pressed together to say the word ‘beep’ one more time, but try as she might she just couldn’t speak. 

She sulked, the feeling of freedom and identity slowly drifed away from her and she sat so sad once again. The droid rolled away, then slowly rolled back and nudged her, trying to bring her spirits up just as Hux had told it to. 

“Sans, this is great news!” Hux lied to himself. Sans looked up at him with sad eyes once again, Hus smiled at her as he went on to explain that she was getting stronger, healing, and soon she’d be able to go free. The thought saddened Hux, by now he was sure he wanted her to stay but knew it was a bad idea. It wasn’t  what she needed, and he knew she’d be happier out in the open somewhere where she could be with nature, to move and manipulate it with the Force just as she was meant to do.

_ But Armitage, when I grow strong you’re going to release me. _

__ Hux nodded his head, once again trying to get Sans to realize that this was a good thing for her. He knew she’d be happier out and about instead of trapped in his quarters for the rest of her life. It would be just like living under the throne, just a bigger prison that she could never escape from.

_ I don’t want you to release me. I want to stay here with you. _

Now the two were on the same page. They both had known they wanted to stay with one another, they both had grown so close to each other that the thought of being away permanently caused them pain. At this point Hux was torn, had Sans wanted to get away this would have been much easier for him, but knowing her true thoughts and feelings about him made him want to go against what was right and keep her. The decision would now be that much harder to make. 


	7. Chapter 7

The weeks went on and Hux’s original two story apartment was coming up on being completed. Hux had managed to convince himself that he could keep Sans up until he had to move back into his apartment but after that he had to find a place to take her. He watched as her hair color began to grow back into her roots, a bit dark at first but eventually they lightened into what he thought was her natural color. He hoped that her hair would turn completely before he had to give her up, as well as her eyes. 

Sans also took to practicing speaking with her vocal cords during the day (and much to Hux’s annoyance at night when she should have been sleeping). It seemed the more she spoke one word the easier time she’d have annunciating it. The words “Good morning” always came out as “Goo” for the first few days, then she managed to say “Good” and the full word morning came almost entirely out after two weeks. Hux always thought it was so strange, she would be speaking to him just fine and then her voice would traper off, leaving only her lips moving. It always amused Hux when she’d start going on and on about what her and the droid did that day only to go completely mute while her lips moved ten million miles a minute. He’d only ever just smile and remind her to speak in his head, that her words had not fully come back yet.

            It was now time for Hux to begin looking for a place to take Sans, this woman that Hux had grown so close to. So close, infact, he was having trouble letting her go. No planet was good enough for her, too poor for her to live comfortably or too rich for her to fit in properly. Would there be enough food? Enough water? Enough clothing? Hux just had such a terrible time letting her go. He couldn’t decide which would be harder, keeping her in his quarters at all times or finding the  _ perfect  _ place for her to live. They both could be exhausting at times but only one had an outcome that kept him less lonely. 

           One day the two of them were sitting around Hux’s quarters with absolutely nothing to do. Sans had read all of his books cover to cover and had simply taken to building forts for her and the droid to play in. Hux often wondered why she enjoyed such childish activities, no doubt it had much to do with the fact that she had spent her entire life in a cage under Snoke’s thone, but why is it that she enjoyed rolling around on the floor with the droid more than she enjoyed reading or playing chess like a typical adult did? Maybe it was just the way he was conditioned; Even as a child Hux was very seldom allowed to run freely and do what he wanted as Sans was doing right now. Perhaps if he tried to engage in the activities that Sans enjoyed the most he’d enjoy them as well? 

Hux thought for a while, but ended up wrinkling his nose at the idea. Childish, that’s what this was all about. The things she was doing were childish and just not for him. It was in her nature to be curious and playful, not Hux’s. Hux had bigger and better things to do than to be scooting around on the floor through a massive pile of books with a droid, he’d leave that to Sans and let it be.

“Sans!” He called out to her. The droid rolled out from the pile just as Sans had poked her head out from an opening above her. “Yeah?” She said, it was one of the only words she had mastered and could say over and over again. Hux didn’t mind the casual reply, in fact, Hux didn’t care about anything she said to him. Not that he hoped this would happen to him, but he was sure if Sans was flinging every single vile curse at him back to back with no signs of ending, he’d still be just as in love with her voice as he ever would be. She sounded so innocent, so pure, so young and so angelic. He wasn’t sure what else to expect, really, since she was a being made of pure light Force energy. It just struck him as quite odd, her voice was so light hearted and was paired so well with her innocent personality. Hux had never seen a person like her before, she stuck out so much to him and just worried endlessly about how she’d fare on her own.

“How’s about I go and fetch us a movie to watch?” Sans smiled at him as she stood from her castle, knocking the books over in her wake and smiling like the bright young woman she was. “Yes!” Her lips began moving quickly as her voice faded out once again, but she quickly caught her issue and fixed it inside of his head, clearing her throat before speaking once again.

_ Yes, please Armitage! I want to see one about animals, BB9 has been telling me about different animals while you’re gone and they all sound so lovely! _

__ Hux smiled, deep down inside he wished he could be more carefree and innocent just as Sans was. It appeared that Sans was a more vulnerable version of himself, everything that Hux had missed out on in life due to his harsh, unloving upbringing. Hux was jealous, Hux was envious that she got to live so oblivious to everything going on around her, filling her free time building forts out of books that Hux had collected up over the years and rolling around in them like they meant nothing. While he went out and busted his ass trying to win the affection of Snoke and work his way to the top, wanting nothing more than to prove to everyone that he was not childish and blind to the world like her. 

“Excellent. You have too much energy right now, you need to relax yourself.” Hux said trying his hardest not to sound too tough or angry, a brazen show of his current conflicted emotions. Because after all of the jealousy was cleared from his conscious, this was still the same woman that he could hardly let go of, he needed to protect her even if he wished he could be more like her. “I want you to clean these books up and put them back on the shelf where you got them from while I’m gone. Understood?”

“Yeah!” Sans said as she jumped up, the droid beeped an affirmation along with her as all of the books went tumbling to the floor, creating a huge mess in his living room. The two of them began cleaning the books up, Sans stacked three books on top of the dorid’s head unit and it rolled over to the bookshelf, Sans not too far behind it with her arms full of books. Hux nodded approvingly at the pair before turning and leaving them to clean, now tasked with finding a movie about animals that was good enough for Sans.

On his way over to the library Hux was sorting through planets he could drop her off on. At this point he was only comfortable housing her on a territory owned by the First Order instead of a neutral planet, at least he’d still be able to check on her from time to time without having to engage in war tactics or worry about her being harmed in the name of war. The list was getting shorter and shorter as he crossed off planets; He even rejected a planet because one sixteenth of its make up was lava. It was too dangerous for Sans to live on a planet that had lava, Hux wasn’t sure if he’d be able to live with himself if he found out she somehow fell into a lava pit.

Suddenly he was running into someone, someone tall with a heavy black coat. He knew who it was before he even looked up, and he snarled at his tablet due to his annoyance with said person. “Watch where you’re going,  _ Ren. _ ” He said, now finally looking up at him. Hux was surprised to see a look of curiosity and determination staring back at him. Normally Ren wore a harsh frown or a scowl, but today was much different. He looked as if he was in a hurry, huffing and puffing like he had ran 100 miles just to meet Hux right in this very spot.

“Going somewhere?” Hux asked him as he stepped around him. Kylo’s eyes followed him, followed by his neck and torso. “There’s another Force user on this ship.” Ren said to him, looking away briefly while Hux’s eyes widened. Kylo flared his nostrils as if he was sniffing Sans out, Hux turned to face him while conjuring up the best look of irate innocence he could. “Whatever are you speaking about, Ren? You are the only Force user in the Order after you let that foolish girl fly right out of our hands once again.” Hux taunted, trying his best to hide his thoughts about Sans away so that Ren wouldn’t find her in his mind. 

“I can feel them. They’re here somewhere, and I’m going to find them.” Kylo said as he turned away, marching down the hall without another glance at Hux. It turned out to be in Hux’s favor, because he was turning white as a ghost as he watched Kylo march in the direction of Hux’s back up quarters. 

Taking the back ways Hux walked as fast as he could while keeping his composure to the people around him. He had to get Sans away from Ren and he had to get her away quickly. He counted every single lucky star when he made it without being detected by Ren, bursting through the door to find his living room spotless and Sans and the droid sitting quietly on the couch together. “Armitage!” Sans shouted as she stood up and opened her arms wide. “Did you get….”

Sans’s speech faded out and as it did Hux cut her off, not even allowing her the time to complete her sentence. “Let’s go on a vacation.” Hux said, loudly. Sans’s eyes went from excitement to confusion, her brows furrowing and her head tilted to the right. 

_ Vacation? What is a- _

__ “I’ll tell you all about it when we get there. Come along now.” Hux said, taking a hold of her hand and pulling her toward the door. He didn’t care about packing clothing or any other essentials, wherever he and the girl would be going he could easily have new clothes, toothbrushes, and the like delivered to where they were staying. “BB9, come! You’re coming with us.” The droid beeped excitedly as it rolled as fast as it could out of the door, following its masters as they began sprinting down the hallway.

Hux brought the three of them to his office, instructed Sans to sit on a second rolling chair and to stay as still and as quiet as she could. “Same goes to you, BB9.” He said snarkily, although he didn’t mean for it to come out that way. He was in a high stress situation and it showed in the strained tone of his voice. The droid beeped an insult at him and Sans began repeating the sentence. Hux was impressed that she had learned so much of the droids language in the amount of time that she spent with it, Hux thought briefly about how remarkable she was and about how much he needed to protect her while he quickly typed and clicked away on his computer. “Will do….Armitage, what does Fuck-”

“Sans, not right now.” He said with an angry sigh. As soon as he was finished writing a message to his staff and putting in an official notice of a month long vacation he let go of his breath, a huge sigh of relief spilled from between his lips. “Alright, Sans, let’s go on vacation.” He said with a smile, stepping toward the door. He had just booked a room above the famous casino on Canto Bight, very expensive, very extravagant, and very ornate. Hux wouldn’t settle for anything less when it came to his attempt to get away from Kylo.

To his delight, Sans and the droid had began to silently follow him out of the door. He had already arranged for a transport ship to be dropped off in the hanger for the three of them. Although Hux didn’t fly himself often he did know how to fly, it was required of him when he first was sworn in the Order in case of an emergency. It was his only option, he couldn’t take the risk of letting someone else pilot him and them reporting to Ren that he had an unknown girl with him. 

Hux had began to open his office door when it almost immediately was forced shut again by someone on the outside. Hux cringed inwardly as Kylo stepped into his field of vision, now once again looking angry. Hux thought that this was for sure then end, this was when he’d find out that Hux had stolen the woman from under his throne, he had tracked the Force signature right to his office and he’d have to answer for his crimes. Sans would be ripped from his palms and he’d had to watch as Kylo ruined her. Her innocence lost all because Hux couldn’t keep Kylo away from her.

“Going somewhere so soon, General?” Kylo said. Hux squeezed through the crack in his door as tight as he could as to not reveal Sans to Kylo. “Yes, I just put in my vacation time and I was on my way to my transport.” Hux said trying to stay calm. He was praying to the gods that Sans would stay put and stay silent, that she would recognize Kylo’s force signature and hide herself just as she did when she was under the throne. 

Kylo looked at him sternly, Hux really wished he wouldn’t have destroyed that mask. Looking at Kylo’s face was 30 times worse than looking at the mask, especially when he could see Kylo looking right past his lies over the last few weeks. “Well, what a shame. Starting yesterday all vacation requests had be approved by the Supreme Leader.” Kylo snarled as he stepped closer to Hux, nearly pushing him against the door. Hux hoped the sweat he felt on his hairline wasn’t showing too much, he was praying Kylo wouldn’t want to enter his office. 

“My apologies, Supreme Leader. I put in the request just now…..may I seek your permission this instant?” As badly as Hux wanted to give Kylo a smart ass reply, he needed to suck up in order to get his permission. If Kylo didn’t let him to on his ‘vacation’ then he’d be fucked as well as Sans. Kylo narrowed his eyes at Hux, then continued his speech about rushed time off and about how Hux had to be more punctual. Hux half listened Ren’s authoritative articulation, the other half of his attention was trying so hard to listen to what was going on on the other side of the door. So far there hadn’t been any noise, and he was counting himself lucky that Sans hadn’t found the trophies Hux had won on the very top of the shelf and was climbing it to grab at them.

That was, until Ren had finally approved him impromtu time off. As soon as the approval left his lips there was a loud crash that came from behind the door. This time, Hux cringed outwardly. “General, care to explain?” Kylo asked, raising a brow at the commotion going on in his office. Hux struggled to come up with a lie, a fake explanation as to what Sans was doing in his office. Hux could just see her climing his shelves now, they probably toppled over and she was now sitting under them with a broken neck, dying because he was standing here trying to appease the Supreme Leader. 

“It….it was my droid.” Hux stammered, straightening his back out trying to look brave and put together. “Part of the reason why I’m taking a vacation is to get it serviced. I spilled some fluid on it and now it’s behavior has become disturbed.” Kylo shook his head at Hux, letting out a loud, annoyed sigh. “You’ve become very sloppy in your actions, General. I hope that your carelessness won’t appear in your work as a General.” Kylo leaned in close to Hux, much too close for Hux’s comfort. He could almost see the spores and bacteria in Kylo’s breath, suspended in what little air existed in between them and then being sucked into his nostrils. It put Hux off, he leaned his head back away from him. “Because you know you can be replaced at the drop of a hat. Am I clear, General?” Kylo sneered, showing Hux his teeth. 

“Y-Yes Supreme Leader.” Hux said, closing his eyes tight. He didn’t care how weak he appeared to be in front of Kylo, the thought of Kylo’s mouth so close to his almost made him want to throw up. “Good. Now get out of my sight,  _ General. _ ” Kylo growled, taking another second to intimidate Hux with his hard stare. The secondd Kylo had walked away Hux immediately hurried into the room, and when he did he got his answer as to what had made the crashing noise.

Sans was scooting around on the rolling chair Hux had her sit in, giggling like a giddy school child. She was propelling herself as fast as she could around the room, the BB9 droid not too far in front of her. The two of them had wrecked his office, had knocked over his desk and nearly every thing else that stood not fastened to the floor. Hux went white as Sans looked up at him, smiling brightly as she always did. “Armitage, BB9 and I were racing!” Her lips began to move after a small pause, but her speech was absent.

_ For once I can roll when I’m in this chair! we were having a race!” _

__ Hux didn’t have time to react, he had to get the three of them out of here. Even though he wanted to scream about the clutter all around his office, he stepped over everything, cringing as he realized someone would have to put it back to his standards. “There’s no time, Sans. We have to get out of here, fast. Come along BB9, we have to go to the hanger at once!” He said, pulling Sans out of the room. This was the start of his stressful vacation, and probably the end of their shared time in the First Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I hope Im portraying Hux the right way. Im afraid I'm ruining him.


	8. Chapter 8

The ride to Canto Bight was long, horrifying, and disgusting to Hux. As soon as the trio made it into the atmosphere Sans began complaining to him about a headache that Hux had simply decided to ignore, still too stressed out over the prospect of Ren’s TIE Silencer following him and trying to shoot his ship down. He thought it was too good to be true, the fact that Ren stood less than five feet away from the Force user he was tracking down that same day and didn’t feel her. He was especially unsure as to why Ren let him go after hearing Sans and the droid knocking things over in his office, the noise was so loud and even Hux didn’t think he could make himself believe that it was just the droid being belligerent. 

His contemplation was cut off, however, when He heard Sans make a horrifying noise in the back of the small, transportational ship. A low groan from the bottom of her stomach, then a horrid heaving noise coupled with a splash onto the steel floor. Hux took a second, trying to ration with himself that the noises he had heard weren’t what he thought, but as soon as the rancid smell hit his nose he threw the ship into autopilot and turned around only to be met with his biggest fear.

Sans was staring at him quite dead eyed, her mouth slightly open and her breathing was quite deep. He took in the red stains on her shirt and pants as well as the small puddle of regurgitated breakfast and lunch on the floor and gagged himself, Sans was suffering from motion sickness. 

“Armitage, my belly…” She said, beginning to let her head sag. “Be quiet Sans!” He shouted, once again stressed over his capacity. Bodily fluids was just something Hux could not handle. The germs and the nastiness, the obvious identifiable symptom that someone is sick; Hux had to suppress his own need to vomit as well. 

Hux thought desperately on what he should do, Sans had begun crying in the back seat saying her belly was hurting even more and BB9 was spinning his head unit around in wild circles, everyone in the ship was stressed out and upset, Hux didn’t know how to handle it.

He immediately took the ship out of autopilot and slammed on the break, causing everything in the ship that was not completely tied down to lurch forward. He took a breath, Sans took a breath, and BB9 was quiet, everything was near silent save for the idling engine noises. Hux took a few breaths through his nose, embracing the acrid smell as he didn’t want the vomit particles to rest on his tongue from breathing through his mouth. 

“Sans…” He breathed, now finally feeling calm enough to speak to her without yelling. “Are you alright?” 

“My...my belly. Armitage, I don’t understand.” 

“It’s motion sickness, my dear.” He said, now realizing that if she had motion sickness she would be getting ill when they started moving again as well as on their way back to The Finalizer, he’d be dealing with this for a while. He looked back, once again taking in the sight of the vomit all over the floor. “How do I make it stop? That was terrible.” Sans said, stretching her shirt out and looking at the still wet stains. Hux held his breath, there was nothing she or he could do. 

“BB9, clean the mess, if you could.” Hux said, ignoring Sans’s question. The droid beeped at him, gladly shouting ‘aye aye, captain’ to Hux and releasing the small mop from his body chamber. 

Hux gripped the steering apparatus so hard his knuckles turned whiter and whiter, listening closely at the noises the droid was making as it cleaned the floor around and in front of Sans. Sans stared down at the droid, neutral expression on her face revealing no new information about her status to Hux--She could be feeling worse or better, but it didn’t matter because they would have to begin moving again shortly. Hux was incredibly stressed out, he felt so bad for Sans but at the same time felt even worse for himself. It would take another 2 hours to get to Canto Bight, less if he took off and landed at Light Speed but he wasn’t sure this ship had enough fuel to accomplish that task. 

The droid beeped to let Hux know everything was cleaned and in ship shape, Hux had finally let go of his breath. He was overjoyed when he first smelled the fresh ship air and not vomit, he felt himself finally starting to relax. 

_ I’m sorry, Armitage. I won’t do it again. _

“Sans, it’s alright, my dear.” Hux said as he started up the ship one more time, setting up for light speed. He figured he could fuel up at Canto Bight or at one of the smaller planets in between; He just didn’t think he could live with Sans constantly vomiting in the back of the ship. He thought for sure he’d have to eject her if he flew at standard speed. “I know you can’t help it.” He said as reassuring as he could, pressing the fuel pedal and taking off as fast as he could toward Canto Bight.

 

The only other time Sans got sick on the way to Canto Bight was upon landing. Hux had to take the ship out of Light Speed at the very last few feet from Canto Bight and when he landed he looked back and her head was flopping about. “Are you alright, Sans?” He asked as he observed her collecting herself. “Yeah.” She said, and she seemed to be telling the truth. The color was coming back to her cheeks and she had straightened herself up right in front of Hux’s face. He thought that the trio were safe to begin moving to the hotel where they could have some mints and ginger ale and finally relax.

So he exited the ship and opened the passenger hatch where Sans and the droid were, holding his hand out to her and helping her climb down the steps and onto the ground. “Take your time, Sans. I don’t want you to fall.” He said as she slowly stepped down the first step, then the second, stopping on the third and just standing idle. He pulled on her arm and then shook it, once again saying her name and asking her if she was alright. She was once again just staring at the ground, one hand in Hux’s and the other on the railing. BB9 was standing right behind her, gently nudging her leg to urge her to move. “Sans?” He asked, letting go of her arm as soon as he sensed what was coming next, but he couldn’t get out of the way fast enough.

He watched as the bile filled her mouth and tried to jump out of the way, but Sans let loose all over him. Hux stumbled backward with an embarrassingly loud shriek, falling off of the bottom step and into the gravel that was the airstrip. He sat himself up, and when he realized how much trouble he had gotten himself into, he began hyperventilating. The front of his uniform was covered in red, brown, and yellow vomit that smelled even worse than what it smelled like on the ship. It was settling into his clothes and he could have sworn he could have felt the viruses and bacteria crawling on his skin. He picked up his hands he had small pieces of gravel stuck in his palms, the only thing he could think of was the wheels that had touched down at that very airstrip, where they had been and what germs were currently worming their way into the minute abrasions that now peppered his hands. 

Hux rose immediately from the ground and began running as fast as he could toward the hotel, shedding his stained heavy grey coat on his way there. At that point he didn’t care of Sans and the droid followed him or not, he could come back for them when he currently was not having an unhealthy crisis.

 

“Armitage?” Sans asked, interrupting Hux’s relaxing bath. He opened his eyes, having basically drifted off in the bathtub while waiting for his new clothes to arrive one or two times, all while draining the bath water every 30 minutes to flush the dirt and bacteria so he wouldn’t have to sit in it. “The packages are here.” She shouted once more, Hux let out a huge sigh of relief, he felt terrible for leaving both her and the droid alone for almost 3 hours in a new area while he bathed and scrubbed himself till he felt clean again. But then again, if he hadn’t sat in the near boiling hot water for this long he probably would have been an irritable mess that constantly nitpicked and yelled at the pair, he had done this for his own good.

He slowly stood out of the tub, once again feeling unclean as the water cooled on his body, running down his torso and legs in droplets and landing back where they came from. He had scrubbed and washed and cleansed his body over and over until he started to bleed in some areas, having rubbed layers of skin off and leaving him raw and burning. But he didn’t care, it was the only thing that would make him feel better. 

He grabbed a towel and began drying himself, once again breaking open the healing wounds and leaving traces of blood on the stark white towel. He winced, immediately reaching for the med kit that was kept in the bathroom closet and pulling out the ointment and bandages. Hux was confident in his abilities to care for his own flesh wounds, anything that did not require stitches Hux always tried to handle on his own first: Burns, cuts, and wounds he always cleaned thoroughly, then sprayed some bacta on his wounds, then covered them with whatever he had available, gauze or bandages. In this case, it was what could have been several yards of gauze.

He wrapped the towel around himself and exited the bathroom to find Sans and BB9 sitting on one of the beds watching some cartoon on the television in their room. Sans looked over at him, her jaw going slack and her pupils dilating as she took in the sight of Hux walking out into the bed area of the suit. Hux assured her that he was not angry at her, that’s what he had taken her partly surprised expression for, fear. But he watched her closely, watched her eyes travel down his body to his bare chest, then down toward his waist where his V line sunk into his towel. 

Hux jumped back, completely surprised as he realized he had always been fully clothed in front of her. “Oh, Sans!” He said, his cheeks beginning to burn red with humiliation. She was the first person he had ever allowed himself to be so vulnerable in front of, with the exception of his parents everyone else only ever saw him in his full uniform. 

What worried him the most was that he did so without even thinking.

He knew both the girl and the droid would be out in the suit, it wasn’t as if he was expecting to be alone. But even still, he walked out of the bathroom without any thoughts or hesitation, the only thing he wanted to do was assure her that he wasn’t angry at her for getting sick on him earlier. He was certain she was feeling guilty, she was grossly aware of his sensitivity to the vile things of the world.

He wasted no time grasping the front of his towel and hurrying to the box where all of the clothes he had ordered for them sat, picking it up and dashing back into the bathroom where he dressed as fast as he could. He took a look at himself in the mirror, calming himself down as best as he could, recollecting his thoughts on the current matter at hand. He tried to rationalize the fact that he had just walked out in front of Sans almost completely naked; He still was quite out of it from the crisis he had with her vomit and the ground, he was in pain from the wounds he had given himself in the tub, he was still worried about Ren finding them, he just wasn’t in the right frame of mind.

Although, if he were to be honest with himself he thought the moon eyed, starstruck look on her face was rather attractive. Her natural eye color was finally beginning to seep closer and closer to her pupils and it gave her just an exotic look, and Hux liked exotic women.

He shook his head, she was basically a child, a six year old in a woman’s body. What did she know about another person’s physicality? 

He tried not to dwell on it any longer, instead turning around and waltzing out into the sleeping area of the hotel to spend some time in bed. Much to his delight he found that Sans took it upon herself to dress in a casual set of clothes he had sent for her as well, a simple red shirt and black jeans. He then wondered why he had dressed up in his uniform, he didn’t want to go anywhere until the next day. Sans had the right idea, the three should just stay home and relax for a few days, Hux didn’t always need to be dressed up in his uniform. 

 

Hux had spent a good two days in the hotel room trying to keep Sans and the droid occupied while he did almost nothing at all. He sometimes felt the need to go through his work messages just to see what was going on in the Order without him, but then he remembered how badly he had tried to get away and would simply lock his tablet and set it down. Sans enjoyed looking out of the windows, especially at night time when all of the lights around the city would shine ever so bright. Hux found himself just enjoying watching her as she took in the sights. He figured she had never left the Finalizer in all her time alive, she was probably just as, if not more, struck by the view outside as she was Hux’s bare chest. 

Hux couldn’t help it, while she wasn’t paying any attention he snuck a photo of her with his tablet. He smiled as he looked over it, he couldn’t see her face just her body as she sat at the window on one of the dining chairs she had dragged over on their first night. He couldn’t see too much definition, she looked almost like a shadow since almost all of the light in the photo came from the stars, moon, and city lights that had captivated her attention. It was a moment he hoped to never forget, such a serene moment after one of the most stressful periods in his life. He needed this calm, quiet time with Sans, he needed Sans just as much as she needed him.

 

Sans woke up in her own bed as happy as she had been the past few nights. Hux knew she had appreciated it the first night when she slept spread out like a starfish and slept all night long, nearly refusing to wake up at the normal time the next morning. She had spent six years sleeping on the dirty floor of a cage, and then on a much more comfortable, but still confined space of Hux’s leather couch that he had to have replaced because of her. Now she slept in a king sized bed identical to Hux’s that sat next to it, an entire sleeping space just for her. She surrounded herself with the massive pillows and blankets every night and slept so soundly, Hux was happy to have finally given her this opportunity, she deserved a good nights sleep.

The two of them went downstairs to breakfast like they did every morning, then had lunch and dinner delivered to them throughout the day. The day went on like normal until that evening, right after dinner when Sans was playing tic tac toe with the droid on the floor as Hux simply passed the time with a droll TV show he didn’t even want to watch, but all other options were exhausted at this point. Hux was hardly even paying attention when Sans spoke up, asking him about a small birdlike creature with big eyes. “Why does that thing look so sad?” Sans asked, pointing at the TV. Hux came out of his trance, setting his eyes on the flat screen display and then sighing heavily, he was bored. 

“Those are called Porgs, Sans. The animal almost always looks sad like that.” Hux said, beginning to stretch his tired limbs. “Oh, that’s a type of…” Sans struggled to let the word out, but as always Hux was patient with her. 

_ Animal? _

“Yes, a Porg is a small animal.” 

“Oh! Armitage!” Sans said, jumping up and running over to the chair Hux was sitting in. She balled her fists in front of her chest as she jumped from foot to foot. “You said you would get me a movie about animals before we left, did you find one?” Hux began to relax just a bit as he took in her joy and happiness that spilled from her every pore, her bright and beautiful smile coupled with her upbeat voice always made him happy. “I did promise you a movie, didn’t I?” Sans nodded her head rapidly, her arms falling to her sides. “Well, let me see what I can find.” Hux said as he once again turned his tablet on.

He thought Sans would enjoy seeing a movie in a movie theater more than just watching something on the TV in the hotel room. He flipped through movie titles and times at a nearby theater, but he couldn’t find something where the central subject was animals. Everything was all about action, romance, and adventure, three subjects that he didn’t want to view and he was sure Sans wouldn’t want to see. 

He grimaced, exited the webpage for that theater and went to open another one when he caught sight of something on the front page that he thought both he and Sans would enjoy quite a lot. A smile crept across his face as he locked his tablet once more and set it down, looked Sans in her eyes and began speaking about his plan. 

“Oh, Sans. I’ve found something much more interesting for us to do tonight than stay in and watch a movie.” Sans smiled, hastily asking what it was and giving Hux her full, undivided attention. “I’m going to take you to see live animals,  Fathiers to be exact.”

_ Fath...iers… What are those? _

_ “ _ You’ll see, darling.” Hux said as he stood and began to make his ways to the closet to dress. “I’m taking you to the races.” Behind him Sans began to jump up and down, running to BB9 and exclaiming loudly that she was going to the races. Hux thought she was adorable, he was certain she had no idea what a race was or even a Fathier, but as always her giddiness and excitement always won over her unknowns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real fun starts next chapter. This is what this entire fic has been leading up to. I can't wait to write it!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly just silly stuff, but it's our pride and joy lol. Everything in the story was building up to this night, and I slaved over it for days! It's a lot longer than usual, and it took a while due to some technical issues, but I hope it came out good! It's all down hill from here!

After compromising not so nicely with some patrons that were also attending the Fathier races, Hux was leading Sans by the hand through the isles to their two front and center seats. The air was dusty, smelled of a barn yard and alcohol all mixed together. It was quite the turn off to Hux, but he promised Sans a few days ago to show her some animals and he’d never once broke a promise. The two of them sat down, they could see the Fathiers and their riders beginning to line up at the starting gate. Hux wrinkled his nose, he was never a fan of animals. They were too dirty, too loud, and required too much up keep than he was comfortable with, basically along the same lines of why he never wanted any children--it was just too much of a responsibility for him.

The two of them were dressed wonderfully. Hux had on a sharp tuxedo with a First Order insignia embroidered into the jacket next to a name tag with his rank on it and he had dressed Sans in a dress that he had handpicked himself while he was bathing. He smiled as she sat down, smoothing her innocent looking white dress under her thighs as she did. The black polkadots were so small they could hardly be seen, and the lace around the quarter length sleeves was just too adorable. What did Hux in was the thin red bow on the front of her collar, Sans looked like an innocent school girl and that’s just how Hux wanted her to look. He supposed it was a factual representation of her innocence, the girl was only just beginning to take her first real steps into the universe, the dress complimented her well. 

Secretly, Hux was also dressing her up to be different. All the other ladies that surrounded him were all dressed in tight fitting, bright, and short, revealing dresses, obviously in order to draw some male attention to them. He wanted no one, absolutely no one, to lay their eyes on Sans that way. Not only was she, indeed, very childlike and innocent, but there was another element to his dress choice, an element that even Hux wasn’t ready to admit to himself quite yet. And that was because he couldn't stand the thought of other men looking at her in lust because he had some feelings for her stirring around inside of him for quite some time now. He was jealous, protective of this woman that he had grown so attached to over the last few weeks. No man deserved to even think of her in that way except for him.

“Where are the animals?” Sans asked, excitedly tapping her feet on the ground as if she was tiptoeing in a race or something. She had such a curious look on her face, seeing the movement at the gate and rightfully assuming the Fathiers were there. “They’re down there, darling.” Hux said as he placed his hand on her knee to settle her, seeing her move that much made him nervous. The girl was childly impatient, the races would begin soon and worrying about where the Fathiers were would not make them race faster. “Would you like me to order you a drink?” Hux asked, momentarily thinking Sans would enjoy her first taste of alcohol, but then quickly changing his mind. It likely wasn’t a good idea since the two of them were out in a public, crowded area. She had already proven to have a very weak stomach and they were sitting in between two people they didn’t know. It would embarrass Hux too much if she either vomited on him or them, if he had to quickly usher her out of the aisle. 

But Sans shook her head, opening her mouth to say something but was quickly cut off by a horn, an indication that the races were about to begin. Sans covered her ears and shot an alarmed look at Hux, they were seated close to one of the speakers so the horn was, indeed, abnormally loud. “What’s going on? Should we leave?” Sans shouted over the horn, Hux waited until it stopped it’s loud and obnoxious screeching to answer her, he didn’t want to be the idiot that’s shouting when the horn is meant to quiet everyone.

“No, Sans. The races are about to begin. You wait for the gun shot and then you’ll get a better look at the Fathiers.” Sans looked at him, still puzzled, then looked back to the gate where Hux was pointing. The blank was fired over the field, startling Sans just enough to make her jump in surprise. Hux was beginning to think this was a mistake, maybe he should have just taken her to the cinema instead. She was fearful to begin with, but once the gates opened and the beasts were unleashed her eyes widened and she was transfixed. Her mouth fell agape as she leaned forward on the rail, looking at the Fathiers as they galloped across the dusty landscape, their riders beating their tails in a cruel effort to make them go faster. A content smile settled on Hux’s lips, her fascination with these majestic creatures was worth his temporary discomfort; Sans would forever remember this moment she shared with him.

The Fathiers rounded the first corner, coming closer and closer to the pair. As they did Sans’ smile grew bigger and brighter. “They’re coming closer, Armitage they’re coming to me!” Sans said excitedly, Hux could imagine how her hair would fly in the wind as the Fathiers raced past her. By now even more of her natural color was coming in and coming in quick, about down to her ears. It did look quite odd, especially since her hair was now as long as her shoulders. Hux promised himself he’d take her to get a hair cut some time soon, but there were just more important things to be thinking about at the moment. 

“I see them, my darling.” Hux said, the Fathiers were now on the straight track coming toward them, Sans was now standing and leaning over the rail. Hux had his attention trained on her instead of the animals, she was marvelous, beautiful, and Hux had her all to himself. 

Disaster struck, however, when the Fathiers got even closer to them. Hux had forgotten that, being made of pure light Force energy meant Sans had control over the weather and, as far as he knew, all of nature.

“Armitage! They’re coming! They’re coming!” Sans said as she leaned over the rail. The Fathiers were now no less than 25 feet away from them and getting closer by the second. Hux grabbed ahold of her dress, trying to ignore the sight of her behind right out in front of him. He was more worried about her tipping herself over, falling to the dusty track, and getting trampled by the stampede at the moment. If he decided to admire her body like that he’d have to do so at a later time. “Sit down, Sans. You’re going to hurt yourself.” He cautioned her, pulling on her dress to bring her back to her seat. 

But it was already too late.

All at once the Fathiers turned their heads toward Sans, almost all of them let out the same roar as they changed their trajectory from their assigned lanes to a herd, stampeding as fast as they could toward Sans. Their riders looked on in horror as they began yelling at the animals, beating their hides once again to correct them. Everyone in the crowd had their eyes glued to the herd, now screaming as if all of their gambling money was taken right from their hands.

Hux watched the show as it played out before him, not really caring what was going on until he witnessed Sans flexing her fingers and twisting her hands, but then it hit him: she had used the Force to call the animals over to her, thus ruining the race and bringing all attention from everybody to the pair. 

“Sans! No!” Hux said, trying to pull her away but she was already on cloud nine. She had the flat of her hand on the nose of the leading Fathier, the rest brutally trying to fight their way to the front for her love. Their ears were perked up and, for the first time ever, Hux had thought the animals were happy. During training and during the races they always seem so miserable, and for good reason. Fathiers are often shocked and beaten into submission, even Hux could admit that the creatures are treated so poorly for the entertainment of others. To see them with their ears perked up and their eyes wides and filled with awe was such a great, welcome change to Hux. He wasn’t sure if he should pull her away or let her stay for a few more moments just so the animals could be happy.

She had a wide grin decorating her face, looking as if she couldn’t have been happier. The riders were all yelling at her, some in Galactic basic and some in their native languages that Hux could barely understand, but the profanities and distasteful insults they were hurling at her nearly set Hux off. Hux grabbed her by the shoulders and began pulling her away, the Fathier she was petting groaned in response to her absent palm and Hux almost felt sorry for the creature. “Hey!” She shouted as Hux pulled her over and around the people they were sitting next to and into the aisle. “Hus, Sans. We have to get out of here.” Hux whispered in her ear in between apologizing to the angry looking people he was stepping over. “But why! I was having such a good time!” Sans began to cry, sniffling as they finally made it out into the concrete aisle.

“Quiet girl! Not now” Hux said as he placed his hand over her mouth and dragged her toward the door, trying his best to ignore the loud protests and angry, annoyed looks everyone in the crowd was giving them. Sans seemed to understand the urgency in Hux’s words, nodding her head and complying with him even as she gave the Fathiers one last wave of her hand to say goodbye, they were still attempting to follow her throughout the track.

Hux pulled her all the way through the doors and sped walked as fast as he could through the quietest of all the hallways, constantly looking over his shoulder to see if they were being followed by an angry mob of people from the races. He was terrified of being thrown in jail for apparently sabotaging the races, Hux had faith in these rich and fancy people that they were smart enough to have seen the way Sans was interacting with the Fathiers and known something was amiss. 

But No one was coming for them, no officers, no angry racers, no one was on their heels. When Hux finally felt like he had taken them far enough away from the races he abruptly stopped them, pushing Sans against a wall and simply stared at her. He could feel his anger getting the best of him as he looked down at her sad, worried, and innocent expression, whatever he was going to say to her he would have to make it calm, the last thing he would want would be her crying and making all the pipes in the casino burst at the same time. Hux already had to pay for one Force user’s damages, he didn’t need to pay for Sans’s damage too.

“What was all that about?” Hux said, attempting to stifle his shouting. He didn’t want to scare her, but at the same time he wanted answers. “What did you do that for Sans?” 

_ I-I don’t know Armitage. What did I do wrong? _

Hux felt odd. She hadn’t talked in his head in such a long time, and it was obvious that she was too afraid to speak with her mouth. He was scaring her, the complete opposite of what he wanted from the situation. “Why the hell did you draw the Fathiers to you like that? You ruined the race for everyone!” Hux thought back to all of the people who had bet thousands of credits on each Fathier, only to have them all stop in their tracks and be drawn to Sans. If the two of them weren’t on every single beings hit list by no he was sure they would be soon.

Her lower lip stuck out and began to tremble, this always tugged at Hux’s heartstrings, especially since she was so childlike she likely did not know any better. But he fought off the pity, he had to at least let her know that what she did was wrong and that she should never call over wild animals. Had they been a much more dangerous, predatory animal then Sans would have even more to worry about other than Hux being upset at her. “Calling the animals over like that, Sans, you caused such a big commotion back there!”

_ I’m sorr- _

“Use your words, Sans. Speak to me so I know you understand.” 

“I’m, I’m sorry Armitage.” He saw the tears sliding their way down her rosy red cheeks. “You musn’t call creatures over like that. I know that the Fathiers are nice looking, soft, and cuddly, but not all animals are created the same.” Sans had looked down to the floor, crossing her arms behind her back as she sniffed, Hux had figured she knew what she did was wrong and was feeling like he should be wrapping up his lesson using tough love. 

He placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her face toward him, the hurt in her eyes nearly made him cry as well. Even though it was a well deserved talk that she needed to hear Hux hated seeing her cry, she was breaking his heart and he wanted to know that he was no longer angry at her. “Sans, there’s no reason to cry. You’re still learning about the world around you, I’m not angry with you.” 

Momentarily her eyes darted down, then back up to him. “You’re not angry?”

“No, not at all.” Sans worked her head free from Hux’s fingers, once again wiping her face with the back of her arm and hand. “Are you up for one more thrill, or would you rather go back to the hotel room and retire for the evening?” Hux gave her the choice, the Fathier races as well as the race Hux had to orchestrate had taken a toll on him, he worried about Sans as well. Much to his surprise, Sans had opted to go out once again, he figured it was because they had spent the majority of their time on Canto Bight in their hotel room. Despite the minor setback, Hux was happy Sans was enjoying herself.

 

Hux had decided to take Sans to the main casino. Although it was fairly crowded, lots of people mingling about and spending money on the various ways to gamble, it was not peak gambling hours so Hux could easily keep an eye on her. Sans was amazed at everything that was going on, the people playing cards, the machines, the money, the music, it was grand. Hux let her lead him and he simply observed her enjoying herself. He wouldn’t dare give her credits to gamble with, he didn’t believe in gambling and thought it could turn into a nasty habit. He just simply let her explore and take in the casino, enjoyed her mesmerized gaze and pushed the thought of going back to the Finalizer to the back of his mind. 

 

He knew they’d have to leave eventually, he couldn’t keep her in the hotel forever obviously The only problem he was having was choosing when. He wanted enough time to pass so that Ren would not be suspicious, he would have to be on top of finding a place for Sans to live as soon as they got back. Even though Hux wanted Sans to stay with him forever he knew she’d stand no chance if Ren managed to get ahold of her. He took a look up at her as she shouted his name, she was sitting on a stool staring intently at slot machine, imitating the silly noises as it idly played a fake game of slots to attract attention.

“Armitage, it’s like BB9! Beep beep beep beep!” She said as she giggled endlessly. He smiled, knowing that giving her up would be so difficult. 

Perhaps the most amusing part of their adventure was sitting back at watching the men and woman taking bets of various dice related games. Sans was puzzled as she held onto Hux’s hand, looking at the good looking and well dressed woman as she blew on the dice in the man's hand before rolling them onto the table. “Armitage. What is that woman doing to that mans hand?”

“She’s blowing on the dice, my dear. It’s for luck.” Sans snapped her head up at him, now looking even more confused. “Luck? What is luck?” She asked, genuinely confused by the going ons around her. “It’s a likelihood, Sans. The man wants lots of luck so that he can win money. The idea is a woman blows on the dice to grant him luck and he’ll win the cash prize.” 

“So, she’s lucky? Why is she lucky?” Hux smiled, squeezing her hand just a bit and being grateful for his little distraction that was Sans. “She just is, Sans. Some people are born with it.” It was the easiest explanation he could think of, and lucky for him Sans bought it and went back to watching the game. “We should get a lucky girl, Hux! So then we can be lucky forever and ever!” Hux smiled down at her, if only she knew that she herself was Hux’s lucky girl.

“My, oh, my. What do we have here?” An all too familiar voice rang out behind Hux’s head, drawing Sans’s attention away from the game and to the person standing behind them. “If it isn’t Armie Hux.” Hux cringed and cringed hard, it couldn’t be, it just couldn’t. “And who is this? Your new girlfriend? My replacement?” Hux slowly turned around to find his deep redheaded ex girlfriend standing right behind them in a tight, form fitting black dress and a bright red headband. She had blood red lips and make up that accentuated her gorgeously green eyes. She looked smoking hot, just as he had always remembered her.   
“Clara. Pleasure to see you…” Hux strained, knowing full and well he should have just turned and walked away. Her heels clicked loudly on the floor as she circled him, giving all of her attention to Sans. “So what made you want this man, huh? Do you enjoy being controlled and manipulated by a fucking maniac?”  
“Clara, leave her alone. She isn’t my girlfriend.” Sans stared at the woman, not opening her mouth and barely moving at all. “Good, three long years of terror and obsession was three years too long.” Clara said, once again stepping in front of Sans once again and bending down to get on her level, her heels made her so much taller that Sans. “Trust me, honey. You don’t want to have to take a day long bath in bacta just to lay next to him.”  
“Clara!” he shouted, Clara’s eyes found his and a wicked grin spread across her lips, Sans was now looking at her completely afraid. “Why are you even here? Have you become nothing but arm candy for some rich highroller from another First Order territory? Because that’s all you were ever good at, you know. Sitting around and looking pretty, not deterring the other men from staring at you, talking to you, and touching you.” The woman laughed, almost mocking Hux’s attempt to insult her.   
It was true, Clara started out as a weapons specialist in the Order from a planet they took over. She was temporarily transferred to the Finalizer where she ran into Hux. The two pursued a relationship that lasted three years only to have it end when he took her on a mission to take over a planet with him. He had left her alone in the palace while he spoke to the ruler’s negotiation team and later on found her with the Prince’s hand up her shirt in the bathroom. Hux concluded she was nothing but a bottom feeding gold digger and kicked her to the curb the next day. Ever since then Hux had been lonely, too afraid to open his heart and mind up to anyone else.  
“You wish, I know you wish Hux.” Clara said as she took a step back. The two of them began to bicker back and forth, a good ten minutes rolling by before Hux tried to become the better person and step away from the broad and leave. He had already been angry in front of Sans once and he didn’t want to upset her even more. “You know what, Clara. You are absolutely right.” He said, exaggerating his eye roll. “If it’s going to make you shut up, then you’re right about me and everything I stand for. Now if you would excuse me, she and I must--”   
Hux was feeling around next to him for San’s hand, but felt nothing but the tense air around him. He looked down and saw that, to his horror, Sans was gone. He looked in the other direction, turned on his feet to see if she was behind him, but she was nowhere to be seen. Clara giggled as she realized Sans had wandered off as well. “Looks like your little escort got tired of you too, good luck General Ginger.” Clara said turning in the opposite direction and flipping her hair. Hux immediately took off, fearing the worst for his lucky lady, Sans.  
  
Sans had wandered off, unable to listen to the two arguing for another moment. She thought she had done something to anger Hux evne though she hadn’t even said anything other than ask about the woman blowing on the dice. She backed up, kept backing up until she bumped into something on her lower back that was stiff. Placing her hand where she was hurt she turned around to see what she had bumped into, turns out it was a table with lots of small cups of nearly clear liquids. Sans took another look back at the two red heads that were arguing, she was thirsty and slightly hungry. She wanted to ask Armitage for something to eat, but it seems she had solved at least one of her own problems.   
Gingerly she reached for one of the small, round glasses. As she picked it up she observed the liquid rolling around inside, it was a bit more yellow than the water she had been used to drinking, but not as amber as the apple juice Hux had given her. She had never seen anything like it, but if Armitage allowed it to be here at this casino then she concluded it must be safe. She took a swing, downing the entire glass.   
She had never tasted anything like this before. Sweet, but not overly sweet like apple juice. It was light, went down easy and filled her tummy, leaving her with a warm and airy feeling. She smiled, it was wonderful! She set the empty glass down and went for another, drinking the entire thing in one swing and setting it on the table. It made her happy, it made her skin tingle, she felt so good she licked her lips as she picked up a third, then a fourth, and a fifth, making her way around the table drinking every single glass until she was standing where she started.   
It was then she realized something was very, very wrong. She couldn’t see straight, almost everything was blurry and she could hardly stand. Now she was overly full, could feel the liquid rolling around in her belly and it was weighing her down. She was burping, covering her mouth as she stumbled away from the table. She knew she had opened her mouth and her vocal cords had vibrated so something had come out of her mouth, but she didn’t know what she said. She took some steps, bumping into people and slot machines alike. She could see the angry look on peoples faces as they passed her, but she couldn’t find it within herself to apologize to them. She was feeling sick, she could hardly stand on her own two feet let alone say sorry for bumping into people.  
At some point she fell right into someone, they were holding a bucket of gold coins and they spilled all over her. She watched as the coins fell to the floor and the person she ran into cussed her in another language, but she could do nothing. She reached out to them, grabbing onto their shoulders to try and steady herself but ended up falling to the ground, bringing the stranger to the floor with her. She didn’t even know that she fell at first, she hit the ground and could feel that she was sore but didn’t attempt to stand up.   
“Poor girl.” She heard someone say, they sounded so far away. “Armitage got you drunk, didn’t he?” Someone was pulling on her dress, standing her straight up. She steadied herself on this person’s shoulders, the only thing she could positively make out from their appearance was a black dress and bright red streak in their hair. “I think she drank all ten of those small glasses of wine, from the wine table.” Another voice sounded just as far away as the first one. “Poor soul. I hope she gets some rest.”  
“I’ll take care of her.” The first voice said, then there was an arm around her waist, pulling her somewhere where her feet wouldn’t walk to.  
  
“I can’t believe he put you in this ugly ass school girl dress.” Clara said to the drunk young woman. She looked pitiful, what made her think drinking ten glasses of white wine would be okay? Clara rolled her eyes, what the hell did Hux see in this girl? She stared up at Clara, looking desperate as she swayed from side to side on the bench Clara had sat her on. She felt bad for her, she had seen the entire thing play out when the girl pushed the man with the tokens over. He was known to get angry and take it out on unsuspecting people, and she didn’t want to to see the innocent girl get hit so she intervened, retrieving her from the situation.  
Perhaps she felt worse about the clothing she was wearing. Clara knew she must have gotten several dirty looks dressed as badly as she was, the dress made her look like a six year old. Hux had never given her clothing like this to wear, what was he even thinking? Clara huffed, then got an idea. An idea that was the perfect revenge on her ex boyfriend, she smiled as she told the girl to sit right there, she was going to get a gift for her and then the party would really start.  
It was a challenge, but Clara managed to get the new dress usher the drunk girl to the woman’s restroom, get her changed and do her hair up in a bun. She even sacrificed her red tube of lipstick and put several layers of blood red on the girl. She had transformed the girl to shy, innocent elementary school goer to sassy, sexy vixen who was ready to rock and roll in bed. The dress was short, coming down to her mid thigh. It was also tight, it showed off her several curves almost a little too well. It was black lace that created floral patterns all over the girl’s body and on her arms. Had the red slip not been there, the one that covered her torso and thighs, everyone would have gotten a show. Clara had gotten the ensemble from the nearby strip joint, the one that was built on the upper floors of the casino. Even though she was still super drunk she looked smoking hot and Clara sent her on her way with a wicked grin, stumbling out of the bathroom off to give Armitage a damn heart attack. 

“Just don’t use this dress to try and woo him into having sex with you, honey.” Clara said before giving her one final shove out of the bathroom. “He’s really bad in bed.”    
  
Hux had looked everywhere for Sans. As the seconds ticked by he worried more and more, where could she had gone in the short amount of time he didn’t have eyes on her? He searched and searched for five minutes before enlisting the help of the casino security. The five of them searched for 45 more minutes, both floors of the casino were searched thoroughly but she didn’t come up. For the first time in a long time Hux could feel tears welling in his eyes, he thought Sans was truly gone. He thought someone had found her and stolen her from him, or that she had wandered off of a balcony and had fallen to her death. He couldn’t believe he let his bitch ex girlfriend distract him enough that he lost the one thing he actually enjoyed.   
Hux walked a few more feet, studying the women around him closely. She had to be here, she couldn’t have gone far, Hux tried to keep positive. Just as Hux was beginning to give up all hope, fall down onto his knees and start bawling, he caught sight of a woman from across the floor. She had a bright red smile on her lips, was standing close to a man who had his arm around her waist. Could that be? No, it couldn’t. Sans had on a much longer, white dress. This woman had on a scandalous red and black lace dress. That wasn’t...it couldn’t…  
Hux began speed walking toward the pair, he wanted to be sure that the woman wasn’t his woman. But as he got closer to to the game table he realized that the woman, now blowing on a pair of green dice in the man’s hand, was indeed Sans. “You’ll be blowing on more than just these dice tonight, young lady.” The man whispered to her right before throwing the dice onto the table. Hux’s jaw hit the floor, where had she gotten that dress? Where had she gotten that lipstick? Where had she gotten that man?  
“Sans!” Hux shouted so loud everything and everybody in the casino grew quiet. He was now running toward the table, wanting nothing more than to rip the arm off of the man who dare lay a hand on San’s hip like that. Sans looked up at him and a smile grew on her face. “Arm...armi…!” She said, breaking free of the man’s grasp. Hux watched as Sans made her way to him, but something was wrong. She was stumbling, could barely stand on her own two feet and looked as if she was going to get sick. “Tage!” She finished shouting as she fell into Hux’s arms. She bared all of her weight in his grasp, falling onto her toes and essentially forcing Hux to lift her up and hold her steady.   
“Sans, what’s happened to you?” Hux asked, looking down at his woman as she stared back up at him. “Are you drunk? Sans, did you consume alcohol?” He asked, although from the smell of the alcohol on her breath and her obvious uneven gate he didn't know why he even asked. Sans giggled at him, reaching her hands up to try and run her fingers through his hair. “Fire.” She giggled, grabbing a fist full of his hair and pulling. “It’s like fire!” She was so obviously inebriated, Hux felt so guilty that he even took his eyes off of her. “Come along, darling. We need to get you back to the hotel room.” He said, removing her hands from his head.

“Hey, redhead what’s the big fucking deal? That’s my lucky woman, give her back!” The man that was holding his arm around her stood up, confronting Hux as to why he had pulled “his” woman away from him. The action made him angry, here this random man was, holding an obviously drunk and innocent young woman, saying he was going to perform some sort of sexual act on her. It was dirty, he was a degenerate, so Hux felt absolutely no remorse when he stepped forward, cocked his arm back, and punched the man square in his face.

“Let’s go Sans.” Hux said as the man was falling backward onto the table, bringing the dice and cards down with him. Hux sneered as he walked off, Sans stumbling around next to him. Should he ever run into that man again outside of the casino, Hux decided he’d have him sentenced to death for trying to take advantage of his drunk woman.

 

Hux learned that evening that Sans was a sad drunk. She bawled as Hux tried to remove the scandalous dress from her body, went on and on about wanting to see lots of animals, and when Hux told her she’d have to remain in the hotel room for the rest of the night she cried even harder, throwing herself down onto the bed and kicking her legs at him. As she screamed BB9 rolled into his charging station, beeping a small and sad ‘good luck’ to Hux as he powered down, not wanting to deal with the drunk girl either. Hux rolled his eyes at the droid, just as he did the dress came free with a loud rip, ripping down the center revealing San’s underwear and drunkenly rosy red skin.

He tore the garment out from under her and threw it behind him, then took hold of her wrist so he could sit her up long enough to drape her nightgown over her head. “Broken! You, you broke it!” She said between hiccups. “Hush, Sans.” Hux said as he pulled her arms through the sleeves. When he had finally gotten her dressed he pushed her back down to the bed, she was a sniffling drunk mess, he felt so terrible for her. 

“BB9, watch over her, I’m going to fetch a glass of water and some bread for Sans.” Hux said, balling her old dress up and tucking it under his arm. The droid lit up, the only response it would give to Hux’s demand, the poor thing still didn’t want anything to do with drunken Sans. Once again, Hux rolled his eyes as he left for the kitchen for a special request to help Sans live through her hangover and to sober her up quicker, he hated seeing her like this.

Sans watched the door after it was closed, for some reason feeling like Hux would be walking right back through the closed door. She squinted her eyes, thinking maybe if she imagined the door opening it would, indeed, open and he’d come trotting right back through. But it felt as if she sat there for an eternity before she figured nothing would happen. She sighed, then felt her own tears coming before she could even stop them. At this point she didn’t even know why she was crying, maybe it was because she was alone, or because she had sensed Hux was upset at her and that’s why he had torn the clothes off of her back. 

She stood up on her wobbly legs and started making her way across the room, crying out for Hux and babbling something about forgiveness and how stupid she felt for wearing the dress in the first place, she hated upsetting him so much. It also didn’t help that she didn’t know what was going on with her body at the moment, this was the very first time she had ever been drunk before. She had no real place to be walking in the hotel room, but she felt like walking anyway. She took one step at a time carefully, just as she did after meeting the red headed woman, until she had stepped on something solid and sharp. “Ow!” She exclaimed, picking her foot up and examining the object on the ground.

Before she could even begin to wonder what it was, however, the TV turned on right next to her. The screen was so bright, so big, and loud enough to scare her and give her an immediate headache, causing her to lose her balance on the one foot she was standing on and fall to the floor on top of the remote that she had just stepped on. The screen changed a few times, especially when she grasped the remote and accidentally pressed almost all the buttons. Sans was down to earth enough to know that she had activated the TV with the remote, but she had no idea what she had changed the channel to.

After the TV was dark for a period of time the image changed to that of a woman in a dress with long blonde hair, or at least that’s what Sans could make out in her blurry vision. She was standing against what appeared to be a table and fiddling with her thigh length loose skirt. She had knee-length socks on her feet which couldn’t even be seen until she had turned around and lifted up one foot on the table she was originally leaning on. She turned back around, her blonde hair momentarily covering her face before she reached behind her and pulled her short dress up over her back.

Sans stared at the TV in confusion, her underwear seemed to be the same color as the skin on her arms, legs, and face. Why would someone wear panties that’s the same color as their skin? Sans got closer to the TV, the woman now rubbing her behind and smacking it every few seconds. “Yeah, you like that daddy?” She said, for a moment Sans could have sworn she was talking to her. “Daddy?” Sans said out loud. “Like, my daddy?” Sans got closer and closer to the TV, asking the woman if she was really talking to her or not. Just as she was feeling another headache coming on she got close enough to realize that the underwear the woman was wearing was not skin colored.

She wasn’t wearing any underwear at all.

Sans fell back, remembering what Hus had said a while back about a woman appearing in front of a man naked was not appropriate. But Sans was not a man, did that mean it was okay for this woman to not have any underwear on in front of Sans? Sans shuttered, watching as the woman turned around once again, looking off to her right as someone else entered the scene. Sans furrowed her brows, this person was definitely fully undressed. She could see the back of their head as well as their behind. What blew San’s mind the most was when they turned to their left and something long appeared at their crotch. Once again Sans started making her way over to the TV as the two began some sort of strange conversation that was mostly just giggles and heavy breathing with words like “yeah?” and “daddy” and “you want it?” thrown in between. 

The two of them got closer as their heads touched, wet smacking noises came from the TV as they wrapped their arms around each other, rubbing the other person as they seemed to fight each other with their mouths. “Why are you biting her?” Sans asked the man, just as she did he lowered one of his hands under her dress, she threw her head back and moaned real loud, kinda like Sans did when she stepped on the remote. He was obviously there to harm her, why else would he be biting her and causing her to moan?

Sans watched for a little while longer before the scene changed. The long, flesh like object that was attached to the man was now front and center, he had his hand wrapped around it and was sliding it up and down, although it was blurry Sans could make out that the very tip was red. “What is that?” She asked the TV, the TV answered her with “Never seen one so big, have ya?” 

“I don’t think so.” Sans said, unsure of herself. She lifted her hand to try and reach out for it, but before she could even lay a hand on the screen he heard Hux shout her name. Sans spun around so fast she toppled to the floor again, feeling too sick to try and lift her head up she simply and shyly said “Hi Armitage.” 

“Oh my! Sans what are you watching?!” Hux dove for the remote and immediately turned the TV off, not even wanting to know how Sans got a hold of a pornographic video like that. “I...I don’t know.” She said innocently enough, looking back at the TV that was now off. “You must never look at movies like that, they’re not good for you, am I understood?” Hux said to Sans as he stood her up on her feet. “What was that thing?” She asked as Hux led her to the table. “It’s nothing, here drink some of this water.” Hux tried hard to change the subject, instead wanting Sans to heal herself with the food and drink he had brought her. He felt terrible, like he had failed her once again by allowing her to view such dirty and decrepit things on the television while he was gone. She didn’t deserve this, she deserved to sleep peacefully.

“Well it had to have had a name, Armitage.” Sans said as she took a sip of her water. “They, they showed it for a long time.” Hux shook his head, now was not the time for an anatomy lesson. He could feel his cheeks heating up at her persistence, not at any time during his time with Sans did he think he’d have to be explaining porn to her. It was like explaining pornography to a child, it’s just something he couldn’t do with a good conscience. 

“Armitage! Tell me what it was!” Sans was angry, shouting and gripping her piece of bread between her fingers. He had never seen Sans this angry before, she had gone from a sad and crying drunk to an angry loud drunk, not what he was expecting at all. “You have to tell me, Armitage! Tell me!” She banged her fists on the table, causing the bread crumbs to fly in all different directions. At this point Hux was afraid, unlike him or any other regular person in the universe Sans possessed the Force. Unlike Kylo Ren, the only other Force user Hux knew, she was much more dangerous due to her power of nature and weather. He was afraid she’d harm him if he didn’t tell her at this point, and as badly as he wanted to preserve her precious innocence he made the decision to simply tell her what it was that was wagging in front of her face.

“It was a penis, Sans. Okay? Every man has one!” Hux said, unable to look Sans in her eyes. As if a switch was turned off in her mind she went from angry and persistent to once again sweet and curious. “A penis?” She asked, looking Hux up and down. “Do you have one too?” 

“Okay Sans, it’s time to go to bed.”

“But wait, I want to see your penis!” Sans said, getting quite agitated once again. “No, absolutely not.” Hux said as he removed the last four pieces of bread from the table and placed it in the nearby kitchenette. “Why not? Why won’t you show me your penis?” Sans asked as she stood, stumbling back and once again almost hitting the ground. Even though she was working Hux’s last nerve he took the time to catch her, pull her unto him and lead her to her bed. “Because, it’s not appropriate Sans.” Hux said as she lifted her and set her onto the bed, covering her with the blankets and simply leaving her.

He turned out the light and herd her angrily huff before she settled down into bed, and an indication that she had dropped the subject and was now ready to sleep her drunk away. Hux let go of his breath as he made his way to his own bed, stripping down into his undershirt and boxers before settling down himself. He felt like this was all his fault, that none of this would have happened if he would have paid better attention to her in the casino. He had spent so much time thinking of her as a child, you can’t leave a child unsupervised as he did earlier in the evening, he brought all of the embarrassment and humiliation on himself. 

Hux took solace in the fact that Sans was very drunk, she likely would not remember what she saw and said to him in the morning when she woke. When he finally heard Sans stop rolling around in the bed next to him he relaxed a little bit more, finally allowing himself to silently giggle at what went on between him and her today. It was all such a mess, an embarrassing mess that he would never have seen coming in his life. His eyes slowly started to shut and he drifted off into sleep, excited to care for his lucky lady in the morning where she’ll once again be more like herself.

What he didn’t know was that Sans was still awake right next to him, unable to sleep due to her full stomach and building headache. She was still drunk and she was still angry at Hux for not giving into her obscene demands. She sat in bed facing away from him scowling, bearing her teeth and wishing every bad thing she could think of on him. She wanted to see a penis and she wanted to see one bad! She fiddled with the blanket as she thought about what Hux had told her, that all men have a penis. Which meant all she had to do was find another man, and how hard could that be since there were lots of people around here? There had to be at least one other man that would show her his penis around here.

Luckily for Sans when she stumbled to her feet in the room Hux was fast asleep, snoring loudly and not paying any attention to her. She tiptoed quietly past Hux’s bed and past BB9 on his charging stand. BB9 seemed to be aware of Sans’s motives as he powered on and began beeping wildly at her. Sans was too drunk to understand what he was saying to her, she was only aware that he was speaking. “Shhhh!!” Sans said, placing her finger on her lips, BB9 immediately stopped beeping. “That woman said Hux was bad in bed, he needs to practice his sleeping.”

 

Sans left the hotel room closing the door as quietly as she can, and much to her surprise and luck (she figured it was because she had blown on that man’s dice) there was a person who appeared to be male marching right down the hall toward her. She put on her bravest face as she marched just as fast up to him, he seemed familiar but her drunken state wouldn’t allow her to bring the memory back to her. She could only make out some black hair, pale white skin, and a full black outfit. Once she felt like she was close enough to him she stood still, albeit wobbling just a bit as she held her arm straight out in front of her. “You!” She shouted, putting on her bravest drunk face. “Show me your penis at once!” 

The man closed the gap between them almost instantly, he was much taller than she imagined. “Oh, believe me little girl. I’m going to show you much more than that.” He placed a hand on her forehead and put her to sleep, hoisted her over his shoulder and began carrying her away from where he came from. He, of course, was Kylo Ren. Having seen on the news about the Fathier race being compromised and seeing Hux flee with the unknown girl, he knew that she was the Force user he had felt a few days ago. He had to have her, she was powerful and would be the greatest asset to him. 

He hunted them down and, much to his surprise and luck, she had come right to him, saying something about a penis that shocked him, but he cared very little. He had plans for this woman, plans that didn’t involve anyone's penis but did involve pushing himself higher through the ranks of the universe. 


	10. Chapter 10

Kylo had carried the woman from the hotel to his command shuttle, from the shuttle throughout the halls of Star Killer Base to his personal living quarters. She by no means was hulking heavy, but she was not as feathery and light as she looked. When Kylo made it to his quarters he took the fifteen steps into the living room and simply dropped her onto the carpet below him. He smiled devilishly as he watched her arms and legs hover in the air as she plummeted to the floor, she was a Force user so he knew she would make it out almost unharmed.

Her eyes flew open almost immediately after she hit the ground, her mouth falling open in a pained O as her hands flew to her back. “Ah!” She called out, right after sitting up and realizing she wasn’t alone. “What happened? Why am I on the floor?” She asked him sounding very distressed. She took a handful of Kylo’s black carpet in her hands as she looked around, once again Kylo smiled at her confusion. “Where am I? I don’t recognize this place!” Poor girl. She was frantic, looking at Kylo as if he was the only one that could save her life at this very moment.

Kylo could do nothing, only smiled at her as she calmed herself down enough to take in the rest of her surroundings. Her breathing went back to normal as she sat up, looking Kylo up and down from boots to his black silky hair. She squinted her eyes, looking hard at Kylo as she braced her palms on the carpet. “I, I think I know you from somewhere.” She said, beginning to sound alarmed. “Do you now?” Kylo said as he took a step toward her, she cowered away. “I know you, I know I do! But, but…” She sucked in a breath, then bit her lip. “I don’t know why but I’m afraid.” There was silence, Kylo shook his head.

Amongst her fear and confusion he also felt another emotion brimming to the top of her being: Pain. He looked a bit deeper, holding out his hand in front of her face despite the look of uncertainty. A headache, body aches, stomach cramps, and the faint scent of alcohol on her breath. Kylo sucked his teeth in annoyance, the girl was suffering from a Hangover. 

“Hux allowed you to consume alcohol?” He asked, raising a brow. The girl scowled, releasing her lower lip as she listened to her words. “Hux…” She gasped, her eyes flew open and Kylo felt the adrenaline rush through every vein in her body. “Armitage! I have to find Armitage!” Kylo watched as she jumped to her feet, but stumbled over as she tried to extend her knees out to stand. She hit the ground once again, letting out a frustrated growl. “I-I was at the hotel, and I remember Armitage was talking to a woman with the same hair as he had, and then I was thirsty...so I….I”

“Silence, girl!” Kylo said, taking another thunderous step toward her. The jig was up, Kylo was tired of listening to this girl stammer on and on about nonsense that he didn’t care to hear. “You’re hungover, you can’t make sudden movements like that. Quit being idiotic and sit still.” Kylo didn’t often care about other people to use the one shard of light Force energy to heal them, he would pass up his wounded and dying soldiers on the battlefield without healing them, he would walk by electrocuted and severely burned personnel due to some accident on base being carted to the medbay and not give a damn. People were easily replaced and Kylo hated having to call on the Lightside of the Force.

This girl, however, was important to Kylo. He needed to know how such a powerful Force user was able to sneak into the First Order right under his nose and he knew she would give him no straight answers if she was so badly hungover. He squatted down in front of her, placing his hand boldly on her forehead and once again ignoring her discomfort. “This may tickle, hold still.” He said as he began the long and near painful process of Force healing her ailments. Her forehead was so much smaller than his hand, he was almost able to grip both sides of her temples with the tips of his fingers as he really let loose, allowing his Force signature to fill every inch of her body; Swirling around in her head and stomach like milk filling a glass.

Being as strong as she was she barely seemed affected by his intrusion, her eyes simply rolling into the back of her head as she felt him and his Force signature flowing under her skin, healing every inch of her broken body. Once he was finished he removed his hand from her head, letting her recollect herself before he began his interrogation. It was always such an intimate thing, Force healing, and he could count how many times he had ever healed anyone on one hand. He hated the feeling of closeness he got with the person he was healing, he felt like the feelings made him weak and vulnerable when he had spent so much time telling himself and his Master, Snoke, that he wasn’t. 

This feeling, though, was completely different. He had never healed another person so strong in the Force, the only other Force user he had healed was his own mother when she had minor injuries. This girl, however, gave him a much stronger reaction. Kylo had heard of Force bonding, but had only ever experienced a man made one with the scavenger girl that Snoke planted in their minds. With this girl he had just met and was healing it felt like a bond was created all on its own; He could hear her every quiet thought and could hear her breathing as if she was breathing in both of his ears at once. The calmness and serene feeling that washed over him from her almost made him melt, he had never been in such a peaceful state of mind in his life. 

Then came the power. As Sans finally opened her eyes and stared at Kylo with his hand still at his side he felt the Force flowing through him ten times faster than it usually does, like sparks from his head to his toes. It was such a big surprise that he wasn’t expecting that he jumped back away from her as she picked her head up, following him as he stared at her in awe. “What happened?” She asked, sitting up and straightening her back. Kylo pursed his lips as he confidently stepped toward her, grasping her forehead once more and embraced the shocking feeling again. He threw his head back as energy filled his body, almost feeling like it was overflowing from his head, hands, and feet. He moaned, had anyone walked by his door they would think he’d be close to orgasming by the noises he was making. But Kylo didn’t care, he had never felt this much power before in his life and didn’t think he was capable of gaining anymore Force energy in his lifetime.

Sans, on the other hand, was screaming in absolute agony. She had taken a hold of his wrist and was pushing him away with all of her might. She had gone from feeling so peaceful and at ease when she was being healed, a feeling she had recognized so clearly, to in agonizing pain and misery as the man sucked began to suck the Force out of her. “Please, you must stop! Stop!” She shouted, pleading with him to stop. She had recognized this pain, this was the same pain she had felt right before her father mysteriously disappeared. When she had fed him almost all of her Force energy and Snoke still wanted more. Eventually, much to Sans’ gratitude, Kylo let go with a loud, angry grunt. He stumbled backward as he held his arms out to his sides, flexing his muscles as an uncapped, unstable, and raw feeling of strength and power encapsulated him. He roared, feeling like not a single thing in this world could stop him.

Sans sat on the floor, looking on at Kylo terrified. Although he had looked and sounded so familiar when she was still hungover, after thrusting his own Force signature into her she finally recognized who he was. Kylo Ren, the confused and unstable apprentice of her father. She shivered as he looked over her, looking like a hungry predator who wanted to devour her as his prey. And in a way, he already had. She looked down as she realized the very tips of her hair had turned white as a sheet, he had already drained a significant amount of the Force from her body, enough to have started the process of turning her hair white. It had taken at least four years for that to happen when her father had drained that much energy from her. 

Before she could even contemplate her situation even further Kylo was grasping her by the front of her shirt, pulling her toward another room down the hallway. “You’ve got some explaining to do.” He said to her, making her skin crawl. As she struggled to remain on her feet behind him she made one last ditch effort to save her life, she called out to the one person she thought could actually save her, Armitage Hux.

 

“What do you mean she’s left? Why didn’t you wake me you useless piece of junk?” Hux was frantically putting on his grey coat and packing his most valuable items, ready to leave everything in this hotel room behind to find his beloved companion. BB9 beeped just as frantically in response, following closely behind his master as he tried to explain himself. When he was finished he watched as Hux halted his steps and whipped his head around, his face now as red as his hair and several blue and purple veins appearing from under his skin. “What do you mean by she said I needed to practice sleeping?” Hux asked, completely bewildered by the droid’s explanation. It went on to explain how Clara told Sans he was bad in bed and it was the last thing Sans said to it. Hux did nothing but roll his eyes, continuing his speedy actions right out the door, slamming it right into BB9 to stop the droid from following him. 

Hux was uncontrollable as he ran the hallways of the hotel, shouting for Sans’ name at the top of his lungs causing them to burn like they were on fire. He ran through every hall, then burst into the main lobby where he swept the floor with his eyes and when he didn’t see her he ran full speed for the front desk. “I’m looking for a girl!” He shouted, holding up his hand to about how tall Sans was for him to see. “She’s about this tall, last seen wearing a, a white nightgown!” He stammered as he recalled her hair color, only being able to picture her with her white hair that he found so beautiful--he felt tears welling in his eyes. “She was drunk, she would have stumbled out of here and no nobody tried to stop her!” Hux was shouting, sweating, and now crying as he realized this was his last chance. Had nobody stopped her from walking out of this hotel she could be anywhere by now. 

“I’ll have this hotel shut down if she walked out of that door! I’ll have you and every single one of your employees killed on the spot if I don’t get her back!” Hux was hot, red hot. He could tell he was salivating with his anger and knew he was shouting so loud every patron of the hotel had stopped what they were doing and ran away. The small frail looking man he was talking to had fallen under his desk, covering his head with his hands as he took one more terrified look at Hux who was now simply seething over him, looking at him with bloodshot red eyes for his response. 

“S-Sir, I don’t know who you’re talking about but please let me show you our security footage.” Hux closed his mouth, forcing himself to breathe through his nose once again. He looked down at the man who was still partially hidden under his desk, then pointed to the one door behind the counter. “Get to it!” He could waste no more time, Sans’ life depended on it.

 

“NO!” Sans shouted, pulling against the leather restraints that held her wrists and feet in place. They were Force blockers, Kylo knew the girl could give him a run for his money if she was powerful enough to feed the Force to him and make him stronger, he didn’t want to risk losing once again to another Force user. “No, it’s not true! I don’t believe you!” She was crying, as a result of her tears he had to put a collar around her neck due to the water faucets from all over his home turning on and overflowing the sinks. He didn’t know what it was at first until he realized that the girl was so powerful she had control over water, he had to apply the most powerful of all Force blockers to her, one that would shut her down until he decided when she could get her powers back.

“You bet your pretty little ass it’s true, I killed that man and took his spot. I’m the new Supreme Leader!” The newfound power that ran through Kylo’s veins was intoxicating. He found himself involuntarily flexing his muscles every few seconds as he bathed and soaked in his strength. The girl cowered below him, sniffling and crying over the death of Snoke at his hand, it only fueled his need to increase his power even more. “My, my father! You killed my father!” Her painful words stopped him right in his tracks, they were strange to him. “Father, what do you mean your father?” He stopped showing off his power long enough for her to collect herself and reply to him. “My father. Snoke?” She said, sounding confused. “He sat on top of me on the throne and took care of me. My father did.” Her lip trembled, his fist balled. “But you killed him! That’s why he stopped taking care of me!”

She broke down into tears again, looking down into her lap as her collar compressed her windpipe. Kylo had enough several minutes ago, he just wanted answers as to why Snoke had hidden a child from him and a powerful young woman. “Stop crying, you wench!” Kylo said as he forcefully took a hold of her jaw, once again absorbing a minute amount Force from her skin to his. It was like taking a drug, every time he took some Force energy from her it made his breath stop momentarily, made his skin prickle and gave him such an adrenaline rush. He hadn’t ever felt anything like it, and it was amazing.

“Why are you so powerful? Why can you feed the Force to me like an administered drug?” He watched as she tried to hold herself together, he noticed her eyes were beginning to turn white as well, just like her hair. Kylo dropped her face, he was creeped out. It was like he was sucking the color from her when he took the Force from her, he had never seen such an amazing creature before. “I did it for my father, I did it until he-” Sans couldn’t continue her sentence, too heartbroken over her father’s untimely death. “I made my father strong, I was the most important thing to him.” There was silence as Kylo considered her words, then a devilish, evil grin spread across his face as the gears ticked in his head. The only thing Sans could do was look on as she clearly heard the horrifying thoughts being formulated in his head through the contrived and unwanted bond from him to her.

“You belonged to the old Supreme Leader,” He said reaching and unlatching all of her restraints and pulling her by her collar up to face him. “Now you belong to me, your new Supreme Leader!” Kylo gripped her hair as he once again sucked the Force into his body, feeling it run rapidly and deliciously through his veins. He threw his head back and moaned, the feeling of power and strength taking over his once weak body almost orgasmic. Under his sweaty hands her hair was blanching, white running up the strands to her scalp. It was the weirdest sensation he had ever witnessed, but the feeling of strength he got from it was worth it. He let go of her, she stumbled to the floor. Her skin was nearly as white as her hair and eyes, she looked so weak. But it was the cost of his strength, and Kylo didn’t care about her at all when she was essentially just a conduit for the Force--created specifically to make the Supreme Leader of the First Order strong. He seized her, pulling her to her feet and trying to steady her. Even though it took a while he eventually made her to walk, pulling her out of his quarters and down the halls to his throne room. He would do just as Snoke did, keep her at his feet and suck every once of Force from her until he was satisfied with his strength. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be including a deleted scene after the last chapter, because Cheeky_monkey and I had thought of a scene with Kylo that just didn't fit in this chapter and it's just too good not to write in here somewhere!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, one more chapter (plus the deleted scene) after this one! Enjoy.

General Hux sat in the DVR room of the Hotel looking at hours of footage of the main entrance to look and see if his girl, Sans, had wandered away from him in the middle of the night. He worried about her, worried about where she was, if she was afraid, or if she thought he was angry at her. He wouldn’t be able to bear the thought of her perishing or being lost forever if she had tried to run away from him because she falsely assumed he was angry at her. He huffed sadly, he was so scared. 

The employee that set up the recording was playing it for him fast forwarded so he wouldn’t have to watch thousands of people walk in and out of the hotel between the hours that he went to bed and the hours that he woke up in real time, Hux had no kind of patience for that. The front desk employee apparently had picked up on Hux’s paper thin composure too as he stood in the hallway outside of the DVR room, not wanting to be present when/if Hux blew up at him if he saw this girl he was speaking of leave.

Even in the dead of night hundreds of people were coming in and out of the main entrance, Hux’s eyes strained as he tried to look at each and every one of them walking by, but none of them were his missing woman. As the time in the bottom right hand corner sped closer to the time he awoke he began losing hope, should she have walked out of one of the back doors there was a far less chance of him finding her. Just as he was about to stand and instruct the hotel employee to change the DVR to one of the back cameras, a couple that sped walked right out of the main entrance caught his eye. He turned back, switching the DVR back to normal speed and rewinding until the two people were right outside of the frame. 

He kept his eyes glued to the screen as he looked out for the couple he had spied, it looked as if Sans was being carried in someone's arms when he saw her long hair and pale skin peeking out from under her nightgown. He finally spotted the two people he was looking for, and when he laid eyes on them he immediately knew it was Sans.

Sans and Kylo Ren.

The footage showed a tall man with black hair in an all black outfit carrying his woman in his arms. She was knocked out cold, her head dangling over his elbow as her hair cascaded down almost to his waist. Hux replayed the footage, then replayed it again to confirm that it was exactly what he saw. He whispered Ren’s name as he replayed it again, and again, and again, then one last time in slow motion. As soon as Kylo walked out of frame with Sans in his arms Hux lost it. He reacted In the most violent way he could have possibly imagined. 

With one large swoop of his arm the monitor was now on the floor, sparking as Hux let out an animalistic yell. Hux was sure Sans was gone, he was sure Ren would be keeping her tied up somewhere where Hux would never be able to find her again, using her just like Snoke did previously. He felt the tears and rage brewing inside of him, she didn’t deserve it, she never deserved it. Kylo didn’t deserve her either. There must be something, anything he could do to get her at least out of Kylo’s hands and back into his, if not ejected so far from the base Kylo would never be able to find her again.

He looked out of the small window that was built into the door and saw the front desk man looking wide eye’d and terrified at him, he was causing a scene. Hux closed his eyes and stood as still as he could, thinking extremely carefully over his next move. He didn’t know how much information Ren knew or how much information Sans would let on either from voluntarily speaking or having Ren pull it from her head. The entire situation was horrifying for him, he had so many tactful moves to be thinking about at once, but in his own mind the only thing he wanted to do was sit on the floor and cry.

Sans brought out so much in him, Sans broke his hardened outer shell down and revealed so much of Hux’s true personality, even parts that he was too afraid to show himself. Sans had changed his life so much in the little time he had spent with her, had shown him that there was at least one thing in this world that could bring him real happiness and joy.

And within a five second time period he watched his joy be carried away, stolen from him by his rival and now number one enemy.

The tears were coming stronger, fatter, and more sincere now. Hux needed to do something.

 

\--

 

Kylo was inspecting his rightful throne as he held Sans’s hands and feet in Force shackles right behind him, he didn’t understand how he had spent so much time sitting on top of her and didn’t even know that she was there. He looked under the actual seat, he looked behind the throne, and he just couldn’t figure out where the girl had been kept. He could find no hidden compartments, so cages, and no air holes for her to breath through. Frustrated, he turned toward her, watching her stand there like a petrified child and staring back at him like he was her father about to punish her.

“Where did that man keep you? In here?” He asked, pointing at the throne. Sans solemnly nodded her head, darting her eyes back to where her first home was then back to Kylo. She was weak, feeling like at any moment she could collapse under her own weight--the fact that Kylo had brought her back to her prison was not helping in the slightest. She didn’t hardly want to answer him, too afraid that she’d end up not only in her weakest state once again, but in her weakest state under his throne again.

She began speaking to him but quickly found herself being stared at strangely by Ren. “Quit doing that idiotic thing.” He snapped at her, turning to face her fully. She tried to take a timid step backward, but the chain at her feet would only allow her to go so far. She started to say she didn’t understand what Ren was talking about by the “idiotic thing” she was doing, all she was doing was speaking to him. 

He growled, seized her by her cheeks and brought her close to him, absorbing the electrifying Force within her in the process. He closed his eyes and let the Force simply flow through his body and strengthen him in the process, he felt like he was on a high he had never felt before. As he sucked up what she had to offer him he felt her knees go weak, she buckled in his arms and fell to the floor. Once the Force had settled in him he looked down at her on the ground, she looked so pathetic. While he felt vibrant, young, and powerful, she looked weak, sad, and miserable. Her hair was completely whitened, her eyes were rolling into the back of her head, her mouth was agape and looked almost as dry as her chapped, flaking lips. He had done something to her, and he didn’t quite care what since she felt the need to only move her lips in response to his questions about where Snoke had kept her. Oh well, he’d have to come up with something new.

Kylo hadn’t gotten a chance to test how much stronger he was now that he had all this Force. He looked at Sans as she sat on the floor completely unaware of her surroundings. He had figured he could chain her to the throne somehow, but before he could do that he had to physically move her. He thought about how heavy she was when he carried her to his home and he thought about all of the times he had pulled fully grown adult men by the throat into his palm. Each took a huge amount of Force and physical energy from him, he wondered if it would be much easier now.

Kylo shrugged as he held out his hand as quickly as he could, willing the girl forward toward him with the Force. Much to Kylo’s delight he watched as the girl wasted no time in her forced travels, she hovered an inch in the air and flew right past Kylo and five feet to his throne, her body making a bone crunching, soul haunting thud as her body came to an instant, painful halt against the cold, unforgiving steel.

The room was silent as Kylo observed her and what had just taken place before him, even he couldn’t believe what he had so effortlessly pulled off. It had felt like the girl was a feather, a single grain of sand in the palm of his hand as he pulled her with the Force. She moved so quickly and with so much ease that he couldn’t turn his head fast enough, by the time he had looked over to the throne she had already stopped moving and was sitting on the floor looking even more miserable than she was before he had thrown her into his throne.

An evil grin spread across Kylo’s face, the girl had made him so much more powerful than he was before and the proof was in her bruising skin and broken bones. He began stepping toward her, willing her chains off the arm of the chair and into his hands, he would have such a wonderful time with her.

 

\--

Hux ran as fast as he could down the halls of his Star Destroyer, his BB9 droid rolling as quickly as it could keep up behind him. He had a fire burning in his heart, a passion so angry, so blood thirsty against Ren and he didn’t care who got in his way. He needed to find a way for Sans to be safe away from Ren, he didn’t care if it meant she was kept away from him. He wasn’t even sure that Ren was doing anything to harm her, but it didn’t matter. He knew Ren would have something awful planned for her, he just was not sure what it was. 

Eventually, he found himself outside of Ren’s throne room, frantically punching his numerical code in to open the doors as quick as he could. When they finally did open for him he wasted no time in entering the room as fast as he could, only to be stopped cold in his tracks.

There Kylo sat: his legs spread slightly apart, his arms crossed over his chest, a look of cocky amusement spread on his face as soon as he saw Hux and his companion storm through the door. At his feet sat what Hux feared most: his woman. She was still dressed in her pajamas from the night she disappeared, her hair was 100 percent completely white, she was face down on the steel floor and not responding to anything.

“Sans!” Hux let out a horrifying yell at her, but she didn’t move or respond in the slightest. Hux began running right up to her once again but found himself being thrown back into the air and against the wall over the door. He was shell shocked as he hit the floor, his body ached and he couldn’t believe that Ren had the audacity to handle him like that. He was even more shocked to look up and see that Ren hadn’t even moved his hands at all. He was sitting there just as still as he was when Hux came in, a disgusting smile spread across his face.

“Don’t you dare touch her, Hux.” Kylo said, his voice dripping with sadistic pleasure. “She’s mine now.” Hux shakily rose to his feet, ignoring the pain that racked his body as much as he could--her life depended on his help. “What, what have you done to her Ren?” He asked, taking another look down at Sans. She still had not moved a single inch, she might as well have been dead to Hux. “You haven’t even had her for a full day and she already looks to be near death! What have you done!?”

“I’ve done exactly what my Master, the  _ fool,  _ Snoke intended of her!” Kylo leaned forward as he reached for the girl’s snow white hair, Hux reached toward her as well as his heart beat accelerated. He watched in horror as Kylo placed his hand upon her head and she finally made a movement. Her fingers curled into her palms and she bent her back, the sight was almost too painful for Hux to bear. He closed his eyes as a tear slipped almost invisibly down his cheek, he was too late. 

Kylo had tilted his head back and looked to be filled with pleasure, a small satisfied grin was settled on his face as he stole what was not his from Sans. When he was done both of them finished their actions with a jolt, then stood completely still. 

“You fool! You’ll kill her like that! You’ll suck all of the energy out of her and end her life!” Hux called out, taking a cautious step toward the two of them. Kylo chuckled in response to Hux’s concern, the lack of concern from Ren made Hux’s blood boil. “It’s what she was made for, Hux. She was made to serve her master and make him stronger. Should she expire at least she did as Snoke wanted her to do, I’m now stronger than I’ve ever been and am only getting stronger because of her.” Hux shook his head, it didn’t matter that it was what she was originally made for, not to Hux at least.

Sans was a person, a person that Hux had only known for so long but learned so much about. Sans was a person with a first and last name, preferences about food, preferences about people and how she spent her free time. She enjoyed reading and playing checkers and playing with her droid. Her intentions had changed and Hux didn’t want to watch her die at Ren’s hand because he wanted her power.

“She’s a person, Ren. You can’t just keep a person locked up at your feet like this!”

“You’re speaking as if we treat our own prisoners any better.” Kylo leaned forward, looking at Hux like he was a child throwing a tantrum. “I don’t understand why you’re so attached to a meer  _ science experiment,  _ Hux. This is what she was made for, she is a conduit.” Hux stood so defiantly in front of his own Master, feeling so helpless and so juvenile in front of him. Sans likely didn’t even know he was there trying to save her life, it all seemed so worthless. His time spent with Sans, worthless. Her happiness and growth as well as his own, worthless. Her eventual death at Ren’s hand? Worthless. Even his entire existence felt worthless because he could not save the one thing in his life he thought he could admit that he loved.

“Now exit my throne room and don’t come back, peasant. Or do I have to kick your sorry ass out of here with my newfound strength?” Kylo asked him, to which Hux didn’t have the heart to answer. He had assumed that Kylo could now kill him much easier with the Force, and he didn’t want to put both of their lives on the line because he wanted to be a hero. With a sad, defeated sigh, Hux turned around and began sulking out of the door, there was nothing more he could do. He only mourned San’s loss on the way out, so much so he could almost hear her voice in his head for the last time.

_ Arm, Armitage _

Hux stopped in his tracks as he realized that it wasn’t his imagination talking to him, it was actually Sans speaking in his head. 

_ Bucket of water, tomorrow, please. _

Hux turned around and looked at Sans in disbelief, he couldn’t believe she could even speak in his head in her distressed state. “Hux? You were on your way out?” Kylo interrupted their conversation in his head, the bastard. Hux tore his eyes away from her one more time, if this would be her last request then he’d have to make it good.

 

Hux had no feelings or emotions as he carried the bucket through Ren’s throne room the next morning, not even paying attention to his annoyed expression as he walked into the room. Ren let out an exaggerated sigh and rolled his eyes, standing up and taking a few steps toward him. “General Hux. How many times must I tell you that my throne room is not to be accessed by you any longer?” Kylo said as he looked down at the metallic bucket in Hux’s hands. He chuckled, pointed to it for a minute before meeting Hux’s unamused gaze. “What’s this for? Are you here to mop the floors?” Hux’s hands shook, some water spilling out onto the floor. He didn’t know what it was for, his woman wanted it and he just wanted to comply with her last request.

Hux took a look down at Sans, her position had changed. She was now lying on her side with her hands right out in front of her like a dog would, her skin was white and dry as porcelain; Again, she looked as if she was dead. “I’m just saying goodbye to Sans.” Hux was holding his emotions back as hard as he could, this town scowling with a purpose instead of just carrying his regular facial expression. “Saying goodbye to her using a bucket of water? You’re both useless.” Kylo scoffed as he waved his hand toward the door. “See yourself out, Hux, and don’t come back.”

Hux took another look back at Sans who hadn’t moved a single iota, now he really felt stupid for bringing a bucket of water to Ren. She likely didn’t even know he was there. “Goodbye, Sans.” Hux said as confidently as he could, but he knew once he exited those doors he’d let everything loose and would end up crying. 

Before he could even set the bucket down, however, Sans finally let her intentions for the water known.

_ Throw it at him _

Hux stopped, considered the words that Sans spoke in his head. Was she getting revenge on and humiliating Kylo through Hux? Throwing water at his Master would definitely get him killed. He had already said he wouldn’t lose his life trying to save her own, throwing a bucket of cold water at Kylo would only get them both killed. 

_ Do it, please. It, it will work out in the end. _

Sans sounded so defeated and weak in his head, he felt so terrible that he had given her a good few months only to have her life end just like this. He shook his head, fuck it. Hux didn’t want to live knowing he was basically the reason they were caught in the first place. He should have just let her go right after she was healed--he should not have been so selfish.

He wound the bucket behind his back and, with all of his might, Hux launched it at Kylo, throwing all caution to the wind. He unleashed his anger on him, yelling and letting all of his torment from the last two days out of his mouth and arms. The water fell out of the bucket and launched in the air above Kylo, but then somehow stopped in midair. Hux stared in awe at the water as it created waves and bubble in the air above Kylo’s head, then looked down at him and took in his look of anger.

“What are you thinking? Are you trying to kill me Hux?” Kylo said, taking one step toward Hux with his arm out, Hux knew he was now going to die. “Trying to humiliate me because I’ve taken back what’s rightfully mine, your little friend over there on the floor. What is wrong with you?” Kylo shouted, but before he could say or do anything else the water above his head began changing, drawing both of their attention to it. 

It crackled and stopped moving, and before their very eyes began to turn to white ice. Once the entire body of water was completely frozen over Kylo took a suspicious look at Hux, then seemed to realize what was going on. 

However, it was too late.

He turned to face Sans but she was already sitting up, looking over at the two men with a pained expression on her face. Her arm hung weakly in the air, she was the one who was holding the ice. Kylo let out a terrified scream as he threw his arm toward Sans, but it was too late. Hux watched in what seemed to be slow motion as the ice broke into icicles, moving to attack Kylo like a swarm of white wasps. Kylo had just moved Sans toward them with the Force as the icicles began piercing through his body one by one, he cried out in pain as he fell to the floor about a foot away from her. 

Now Kylo sat on the floor with what looked to be 50 razor sharp ice picks in his skin, some reaching the ground underneath of him. His breathing was heavy and labored, he was screaming in pain and agony. Blood soon began to seep out from the sides of his body, and judging by the amount that was pooling under him he wouldn’t last much longer. 

Hux took a step back, looking at the scene and everything it had to offer. Now it looked like there were two dying individuals on the floor in front of him, Hux never wanted to see this much death from inside of the Order. 

But Kylo still wasn’t dead, he was rolling on the ground, pushing the ice in and out of his body, carving his flesh further and further into his body. It wasn’t until Kylo had rolled himself onto his belly that he realized he was crawling toward Sans, holding his arms out toward her like she was a god. “Heal….heal me!” He shouted, blood now beginning to free fall from his mouth. Hux took a step up to the two of them, now happy that he complied with Sans’ demands. Hux got closer and closer to Sans, but Sans used the last of her energy to place her foot on his head and push away from him. 

As a response Kylo let out an angry growl, sending blood and saliva all over San’s foot. “Fine, go! Return to the Force! Do as your master is telling you and return to the Force!” Hux shook his head, not understanding what Kylo was saying but also not paying him any mind. There was only one way to end this shit show, and he was glad to do it.

“Look away Sans.” Hux said as he drew his blaster from his hip. He took aim for Kylo’s cranium just as Kylo looked up at him, a look of fear ghosting over his face before Hux pulled the trigger and put all three of them out of their misery.


	12. Chapter 12

Hux sat atop the throne, now crowned the new Supreme Leader of the First Order. 

He was alone. The room was eerily quiet as Hux pondered the events over the past few days. Kylo Ren was killed, Sans had come so close to death she almost couldn’t be saved, and of course there was taking on the responsibility as Supreme Leader. He sighed as he let his face fall into his hands, knowing he’d now have to find a new qualified General to replace him and a new commander to replace Ren. On top of all this he had to take care of Sans, whom he had been trying to heal for the last three days since he had gotten her back.

She was doing so much worse than the first time he found her. When he managed to get her and the droid to his now completed main quarters she was knocked completely out. Sure, it was the same as the first time he rescued her, but this time her breathing was so terribly slow. Hux calculated that she had only taken 7 breaths in a minute, much lower than average for a person her age. Her eyes also hadn’t closed over the past three days, it was as if she was eternally looking up at the ceiling for the past three days. She hadn’t moved, blinked, walked, spoken, or even so much as looked at Hux since he brought her home, and Hux realized her outcome was bleak. 

So Hux did the only thing he thought he was capable of. He sat and he stared at the wall, worrying endlessly about the girl he had come to care so much about over the last few months. It was quiet, just what he needed and wanted. That was until his datapad vibrated and ruined his peace. He groaned, he was the Supreme Leader, he ruled directly over the General and the Commander, which currently did not exist in the Order. Who could possibly be wanting to speak with him?

His heart came to a complete, painful stop in his chest when he laid eyes on his tablet and saw it was his droid calling him. He immediately expected the worst, thinking the droid was calling to tell him Sans had passed away and it didn’t know what to do. 

“No.” Hux breathed. “No, this can’t be happening.” He said out loud as he answered the call. He was panicking, going from being still and tranquil to jittery and nervous. “What is it, BB9?” He asked, unable to hide the strain in his voice. He listened to the droids beeping as the camera focused on Sans, who hadn’t moved a single inch on the couch. The droid was telling him that she had moved and was making small, almost incoherent noises to it and it didn’t know what to do.

Hux could hardly believe it, right on his datapad was his woman, Sans. He could hear her moaning and groaning, could see her eyeballs twitching under her now closed eyelids. He thought it was amazing that she could produce noises from her mouth, at this point in time during the first time they had met she could only speak in his head. Hux hung up on the droid and sprung from his throne, ready to speed walk all the way back to his quarters. If Sans was going to expire then he would want to be there with her while she did.

He burst through the door and found Sans moaning and groaning on the couch, the droid looking at her and beeping frantically when it caught sight of Hux. “Sans!” Hux said, running to the couch and dropping to his knees before her. “Sans, it’s me. It’s Armitage.” He took a hold of her hand as he focused all of his attention on her, his jaw going slack and his hands once again quivering. He was sure this was it, this was when he’d have to watch his woman die.

She turned her head toward him, still groaning as if she was in some terrible pain. Her eyes were still closed and twitching under her eyelids, Hux was certain she was now ten times worse than their first meeting. 

“Sans, please can you hear me?” Sans took in a large breath, Hux watched as the entirety of her upper body rose and fell. She let go of her breath with a loud, pained sigh, each second tore Hux’s heart out more and more. He bit his lip, this very well could have been her last breath. 

Tears stung his eyes as her head flopped to the side toward him, her eyes still seemed to be glued shut but her mouth was now open wide.

_ I hear. Armitage. I hear you. _

Hux’s eyed widened as San’s week, almost unhearable voice spoke in his head. A relieved smile spread across his face as his grip on her hand tightened almost impossibly tight. He didn’t even realize his strength would hurt her until she whispered a sad “ow” in his head. 

“I’m sorry.” Hux had to bite back the need to call her something special, to call her something he had wanted to call her for quite some time now:

‘My love.’

Hux could deny it no longer. He didn’t want Sans to die because he loved her. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Sans, he wanted to tell her he loved her, to hug her, to kiss her, and to tell her everything would be okay from now on because he loved her enough to protect her from anything and everything that would harm her.

But he didn’t say anything. Because he didn’t want the last thing she heard from Hux to be something she didn’t understand. He didn’t love her for the same reasons Snoke loved her. He loved Sans for who she was, for her childlike charm, for her looks, for her unintentional humor, and because she was the only person that hadn’t tried to take advantage of Hux in any way, shape, or form.

He loosened the hold he had on Sans’ hand and placed his forehead on top of the back of her hand. With a deep breath Hux allowed all emotions let loose. He couldn’t stop his tears, couldn’t stop his quiet sobbing onto of the one person he loved in this universe. Her hand was cold on his face, she was going clammier by the second.

_ Why do you cry? _

He sniffed, bringing his head up to see Sans still hadn’t moved, she was still sitting near lifeless right in front of him. He realized that while Sans’s body was aching and dying due to Ren’s carelessness, the Force within her was still alive and well. She knew Hux was there mourning her, but she likely didn’t know why.

“Because, my dear,” Hux said, wiping the tears from his eyes. “...because this is a very sad situation.”

_ Am I… _

Sans took another deep breath, this one was shorter than the last one Hux had witnessed her take.

_ dying? _

Hux shook his head, she probably didn’t understand death in the way it pertained to her. Hux was sure Ren had told her about his father’s death, but from her childish behavior Hux was willing to bet Sans knew nothing about her own death.

“Sans, there’s no way to tell. Please don’t say things like that.”

_ Kylo Ren. He told me to ‘return to the Force.’ What does that mean Armitage? _

Truthfully, Hux hadn’t a clue as to what it meant, but it sounded grim. “I, I’m not sure. Let me see if I can figure it out for you.” He offered, then let go of her hand. It fell limp over the side of the couch, dead weight that Hux just couldn’t bear to see. 

He pulled out his datapad and began to search for the phrase ‘returning to the Force,’ but was having a hard time with his shaking hands and blurred vision. It was then he felt a tap on his foot, he turned and found his droid beeping sadly, it wanted to show him something.

A projection appeared in front of Hux. Photos of Luke Skywalker and Obi Wan Kenobi hovered in the air in front of him, he didn’t understand why the droid was showing these to him. The droid beeped to tell Hux to wait a minute, then a short video played out where the photos once were.

It was the famous battle of Kenobi and Vader, specifically the very end where Vader struck Obi Wan with his lightsaber and he completely disappeared seemingly into thin air, leaving his brown robes in his wake. Hux furrowed his brow, what was that supposed to mean? 

Then there was footage of Luke Skywalker floating in the air, seemingly meditating on a rock. He had a pained expression on his face and his hands were clenched on each of his thighs. He recognized him, this was a video taken recently. Suddenly, as if someone shut off a TV, Luke Skywalker disappeared just as Kenobi did. Hux blinked, first he was there and then he was not. 

It was then he realized what would have to happen to Sans. Kylo had drained so much of the Force out of her, so much of the substance she was made from, that it was irreversible. Sans would likely never recover from the massive casualty Kylo had bestowed upon her, even taking the water Hux threw at Ren, turning it to icicles, and hurling them at Ren took so much energy from her. Hux knew that technically Ren was commanding her to essentially kill her physical being to keep her away from Hux, but at this point Hux knew it had to be done. In less than 24 hours Ren had drained all the color from her hair and eyes from Sans and then some. there would likely be no turning back for her.

“Sans, to ‘return to the Force’ means you would return to your original form.” Hux swallowed, staring down at the deteriorating woman. She was quiet, she was cold, she was dying. “It means, you wouldn’t have this weak and useless body anymore, there would be no one around to use you for the Force. You would become one with the Force, like how you were before Snoke summoned you to this side the existence.” 

_ Oh! No more pain? I wouldn’t hurt anymore? _

“No, my dear.” Hux said, unable to prevent the tears that fell from his eyes. “You’d be free of all pain and misery.

_ That sounds good! _

He could have sworn he saw the corners of Sans’ mouth curl just a tad at the revelation, right before she took another deep, depressing breath. 

_ But, but what about you Armitage? Won’t you come with me? _

Hux thought his heart could hurt no more, but after Sans' question it felt as if someone shot him in the heart with his own blaster. He had just promised Sans a life with no pain and no misery and the first thing she wanted to know is if she could share it with him. 

“No Sans. I cannot.” Hux said, desperately trying to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. 

_ What do you mean? _

“Well, Sans, I am just a man. Unlike you I have no Force abilities, I can’t return the Force like you can.” 

There was silence as Sans pondered his words, then Hux heard a sniff in his head. A sniff turned to one small sob turned to louder sobs and soon Sans was full on bawling in his head.

_ I won’t go without you, Armitage. I’ll stay here with you. _

Hux’s tears started once again as he took a hold of her hand and pressed it to his head. “Sans, you don’t understand. If you stay here you’re going to die, you’re going to lose your physical body and you’re going to suffer!” He pleaded with her as she took another short breath, he could tell her body was clinging to a thread. “I can’t watch you suffer, Sans. If you return now then you’ll go painlessly, it will be better for both of us.”

The crying filled his head so loud that he couldn’t even hear himself sobbing anymore. “Sans, please stop. It doesn’t have to be like this.” 

_ Armitage, I’ve come to know three people in my six years in this Universe. Out of those three you were the only one that treated me well and didn’t want to use me for my powers. I can’t live without you, you have to do something! _

Hux thought for sure that by the time this ordeal was over he would have no heart. He would be even more bitter than he was before he met the love of his life. She was killing him, he didn’t know how much more of this torture he could take. 

“There’s nothing I can do Sans, you have to either die here on the couch or take your death into your own hands and return to the Force! Those are your only two options and neither of them involve me.” At this point Hux could feel the anger he had beginning to bubble to the surface. He was angry at Sans for making this so difficult, angry at Ren for killing is one true love, angry at Clara for distracting him while Sans went to get drunk, and most of all angry for himself for walking into the throne room that day and discovering her. 

_ Please don’t let me die! I don’t want to die Armitage! _

Hux noticed Sans’ breathing increased during this conversation, she was pushing herself further and further to death. 

“Sans, no matter how you go you’re going to go without me. I can’t save you, only you can save yourself. So please, just return to the Force.” Hux begged Sans, his voice strained and hoarse. In his head Sans was pleading for a way out and Hux couldn’t take it. He sat straight up and, in a rage, let out a frightening growl. “Stop it!” He shouted, he had officially lost control of his anger. “Stop this silliness Sans! Only a fool would choose to end their life with pain! Quit fucking around and just-” Hux raised his fists over his head and brought them down as quick as he could. With how emotional the present situation had made him he let his anger get the best of him, completely aware that he could have killed her when his fists made contact with her dying body.

That was, if his fists made contact with her dying body.

Because his fists were stopped by something leathery, something that was not a dying girl.

He opened his eyes, Sans was gone.

Immediately Hux relaxed his fists, seizing her nightgown as quick as he could and bringing it to his face. “No, no….” He said in complete disbelief. Sans had taken his advice and returned to the Force, but she only did it because she was afraid. Afraid of him and his temper. “No!” He shouted as loud as he could, throwing himself at the couch, ducking his head into his arms and sobbing now completely uncontrollably. The one and only person he had ever loved in his life was gone, gone without knowing he loved her and gone with the image of his fists plummeting toward her, to end her life as painfully as painfully as he described to her. 

Worthless. This was all worthless.

How could he have let this happen? Sans had told him that he was the only person to have treated her with respect and he went and blew it. He wasn’t sure if there was a way for those who had reconnected with the Force to contact those who were on this side of reality, but he was now sure if there was then Sans would never want to speak with her again.

Amongst all the self-loathing, guilt, and sadness Hux was experiencing at one time he began to feel his body cooling down, calming him down even when he couldn’t calm himself. He had never felt anything like this before and looked up in confusion as if there was someone in the room playing a trick on him.

Suddenly he had a feeling, a feeling of a cloud swirling around his waist. It tickled him but at the same time was very soft as he felt it make its way slowly and softly up his torso. He jumped back, the sensation very confusing and, quite frankly, terrifying at the time. It was as if someone was tickling him with a feather. The sensation made its way from his torso to his arms, then up his arms to his face where it stopped so quickly. He looked around, squinting his eyes and trying to figure out what was making his skin tingle in uneasiness. 

His eyes closed quick and he jumped back, however, as he felt someones hot breath being blown on his face. It was a soft breath, slow, and long at the same time. Normally such an action from anyone would be unwelcome by Hux, but he realized a little too late what was happening. 

Had he realized it was Sans that had made her way up his body and to his face like that with the Force, had he realized it was Sans blowing on his face to wish him ‘good luck’ in life, just like the time she blew on the dice, before it stopped, he would have welcomed every second of the contact. But it was too late, her breath had stopped and now he knew he was all alone. Once again, a wasted opportunity to interact with his now dead and gone lover. 

A small nudge to his foot prompted him to open his eyes and turn around, they were sore and swollen from all the crying he had done in the past ten minutes. His droid sat at his foot and beeped sadly, telling Hux it had something important to show him. “What is it, droid?” Hux said, wiping his eyes and sniffing. He was hyper aware of how pathetic he must have looked to the droid, he didn’t want anyone else to know that Supreme Leader Armitage Hux was capable of displaying such crude and useless emotions.

The droid rolled backward and started to once again project a video out in front of him. Hux trained his eyes on the dark image before him, this had better be good.

“So, so I can just say hi?” It was Sans, Sans and her beautiful light and happy voice that was being played. Hux immediately relaxed, letting all disappointment and anger fall from him as he watched the video go from dark to an image of Sans looking up above the camera. “And he’ll hear me?” She asked again, the droid beeped a quick “yes” in response.”

“Oh! Hi Armitage!” The smile on Sans’ face as she waved to the camera brought a smile to Hux’s, he sat up and turned to face the droid. “It’s me! It’s Sans Nom! Can you see me?” She asked, the droid beeped to tell her that Hux wasn’t currently able to see her, but he would once he sent the video to him. “Oh, okay! Sooo….” Sans sat back on her ankles as she looked up to the left, trying to figure out what she was going to say next, she was so beautiful, why didn’t he tell her he loved her?

“So you’re at work right now, and I’m still here with BB9, but I just wanted to tell you that I miss you so much and I can’t wait for you to come home! Okay?” Hux immediately felt the tears resurfacing as he realized this could be her final goodbye, she had wanted him to come back to the Force with her, she probably is still wondering if there was a way for him to live with her. He couldn’t help but wonder if blowing on his face was her way of forgiving him. 

Suddenly there was a loud noise in the background of the video and Sans whipped her head toward the right, her smile grew three times bigger as she threw her arms out and yelled out Armitage’s name. From there, the video ended.

The droid began to explain that it was the day Hux came home and packed everyone up for their “vacation” to Canto Bight, it never showed him because after they left The Finalizer everything went downhill. Hux sighed, feeling even worse than before he started the video. It made him think of how perfect everything was before he whisked the trio away from his home. “Could you play it again, BB9?” Hux said, there was nothing else for him to do in the moment. The droid obeyed and soon Hux was staring at the black screen, the image of Sans sitting too close to the droids camera. “So, so I can just say hi?” Her voice, he loved her voice.

The video played till the end and silent, painful tears rolled down Hux’s face the entire time. He couldn’t get over the fact that, while he was gone, Sans actually  _ missed  _ him. “Again, BB9.” He replayed the video for his master. “Again.” Hux ordered once more.

“Again.”

“Again.”

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, the tale of the girl who was never meant to be comes to an end.  
> I had such a great time writing this story for Cheeky_Monkey, please don't forget that this was her idea that I brought to life! We wrote this together and I hope you had as much fun as we did! Also don't forget, there is a deleted scene coming next chapter, involving the Kylo Ren.
> 
> Much love as always!  
> Jenn Noir


End file.
